Seidou Stage
by Miyuki Boy
Summary: Eijun siempre tuvo un interés por el mundo de las acrobacias, desde aquel día cuando fue a presenciar un espectáculo infantil en el prestigioso escenario Seidou. Ahora con 18 años, Eijun esta determinado a ser parte de ese mismo escenario.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Esto es un Daiya/Kaleido Star **AU**,si no han visto Kaleido Star (se las recomiendo) esto les parecerá muy ridículo, la verdad es que es ridículo. Pero esa es la intención. Y bueno ya saben, tipico disclaimer donde ni Daiya, ni Kaleido Star me pertenecen.

Por favor, no se lo tomen tan en serio. Porque ni yo lo hice.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Rei Takashima nunca se imaginó, que al a ver pasado por aquella zona rural, encontraría tanto potencial y espíritu desbordante que todo acróbata de un escenario debe tener. La impresión que aquel chico de cabellera castaña le dio, fue la de un diamante en bruto esperando a ser pulido hasta dar su máximo esplendor.<p>

Pero, ese joven que actualmente realizaba piruetas en un columpio para un grupo de amigos, más que destreza, mostraba torpeza.

– ¿Entonces de verdad iras a Seidou? – preguntó uno de los amigos al chico que trataba de sostener su peso con ambas manos mientras se balanceaba en la sentadera del columpio.

– ¡Claro que iré! – respondió.

– Escuche que las audiciones son muy estrictas y que de cada cien, solo 20 como máximo lo logran – comento otro.

– ¿Y eso qué? ¡No lo sabré sin intentarlo primero! – exclamó con entusiasmo lo cual le hizo perder el equilibrio por un momento, haciendo que se impulsara para caer de pie, pero en vez de tener un aterrizaje perfecto, no logro la sincronización adecuada y termino cayendo sentado.

Rei presenció el fallido acto del chico, que provocó risas en todos hasta en ella. Decidiendo que era el momento adecuado, ella se acercó al grupo llamando la atención de los jóvenes.

– Me gusta saber que tienes la motivación necesaria para intentar ser parte del escenario Seidou – dijo Rei mientras miraba fijamente al posible nuevo candidato – Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ─ pregunto después.

De repente todo quedo en silencio.

Todos la observaron con curiosidad y hasta con ligera sospecha. Ellos nunca habían visto a la joven mujer antes, y por cómo iba vestida seguramente se trataba de alguien profesional. Rei tosió por bajo a la falta de respuesta. Vaya que la situación se tornó un poco incomoda; y por un momento pensó que no fue escuchada por lo que decidió volver a preguntar.

– ¿Cuál es…─

– ¡Eijun Sawamura! – el joven que hacia momentos se encontraba en el suelo, se reincorporó y respondió gritando su nombre. Rei se sobresaltó por la inesperada respuesta, pero después de haberse recuperado del asombro, ella pudo entonces notar como los ojos del chico brillaban con determinación. Definitivamente este chico tenía lo necesario para ser parte de un escenario. Todo era cuestión de entrenarlo en el ambiente adecuado.

– Es un gusto conocerte Sawamura-kun. Mi nombre es Rei Takashima, soy parte del personal del escenario Seidou y me gustaría invitarte a nuestra audición anual – dijo, para luego ofrecerle su tarjeta de negocios al ahora sorprendido Eijun.

– Espero verte ahí– Rei dijo, para luego retirarse del pequeño parque. Al caminar, ella pudo escuchar claramente como los amigos de Eijun comentaban lo increíble de la situación y como él reía de pura emoción.

* * *

><p>Eijun siempre tuvo un interés por el mundo de las acrobacias, desde aquel día cuando fue a presenciar un espectáculo infantil en el prestigioso Seidou. Recuerda muy bien como sus padres y su abuelo se reían junto a él por lo entretenido que estaba el acto de los payasos. Ya que no vivían cerca de Tokio, esa era la única ocasión en la cual pudo ver de cerca a los maravillosos acróbatas. A medida que crecía, Eijun se dedicaba a imitar los actos que el miraba por medio de la televisión o los famosos sets de DVD, que incluían lo mejor de lo mejor del escenario Seidou. Y con el tiempo, Eijun se volvió un gran fan del escenario y del prodigio Yuu Chris Takigawa.<p>

Le tomo un tiempo el poder convencer a sus padres que lo dejaran asistir a la audición tan pronto como terminara la preparatoria. Tuvo que demostrar que estaba decidido a dedicarse al mundo circense, pero si fallaba en la audición, tendría que regresar a casa. Pero ahora sabía que estaba destinado a ir a Tokio, porque el hecho de que alguien de Seidou lo haya invitado, significaba que tenía la oportunidad de ser parte del elenco y hasta poder actuar al lado del joven Chris.

– ¡Seidou aquí voy! – exclamó Eijun mientras pedaleaba hacia su casa para darles la fantástica noticia a su familia. Solo faltaban tres meses para terminar la preparatoria, la audición se llevaría a cabo en cuatro.

Al llegar a casa, entre gritos y risas les conto todo a sus padres y abuelo. Su abuelo lo abofeteó para que se calmara, ya que aún faltaba tiempo para eso, su madre se puso muy feliz aunque se sentía preocupada, mientras que su padre le dijo que tenía que enfocarse en sus estudios primero para luego prepararse e irse a Tokio a cumplir su sueño.

Claro esta, la condición sobre si fallaba en la audición y tenia que regresar a casa no habia cambiado. Pero a Eijun no le importaba, porque confiaba plenamente que lo lograría.

* * *

><p>Tres meses después y Eijun Sawamura se graduó junto con sus amigos. Un mes después, ya tenía todo empacado e iba en camino a la estación de trenes acompañado por su familia y amistades.<p>

─ "En unas horas estaré en Seidou"─ pensaba mientras estaba a unos minutos de abordar el tren. Eijun se volteó a ver a todas las personas que siempre estuvieron a su lado, lo vieron crecer, y que lo han apoyado en todo.

– Recuerda siempre estar en contacto – su amiga de la infancia, Wakana, le dijo en forma de despedida. Luego fue seguida por los demás que trataban de contener las lágrimas.

Cuando el altavoz anuncio la hora de abordaje, Eijun entro de inmediato, se volteó para poder ver a todos fijamente, y entre sus lágrimas sonrió.

– Les prometo que seré parte del escenario Seidou ─

* * *

><p>El tren con destino a Tokio llego exactamente al mediodía. Esto le daba suficiente tiempo a Eijun para poder almorzar y dirigirse al escenario. Contaba con un mapa de la ciudad así que no había forma de perderse.<p>

…

– No puede ser… ¡Me perdí! – gritó con desesperación al haber llegado a la misma plaza después de haber caminando en círculos por una hora entera. La audición era a las tres de la tarde y ya había pasado una hora en un pequeño restaurante y otra tratando de encontrar el escenario.

– Si llego tarde será el fin. ¡Al menos quería conocer al joven Chris en persona! – el chico exclamó. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Siguió caminando por la plaza y de pronto diviso en una esquina, un pequeño quiosco de revistas. Con suerte, la señora que estaba ahí podría darle las direcciones correctas. Al acercarse, noto a un hombre alto que portaba unas gafas oscuras, y un grupo de chicos alrededor de su misma edad conversando.

– Disculpe, ¿me podría decir dónde se encuentra el escenario Seidou? – Eijun preguntó a la señora, pero ella no pareció haberlo escuchado.

– Con que el escenario Seidou – el hombre que se encontraba ahí dijo de repente. Eijun lo quedo viendo un poco intimidado por su apariencia. Como el hombre parecía saber algo, decidió que sería bueno preguntarle. Pero justo cuando iba hacerlo, no pudo evitar ser interrumpido por la conversación del grupo de jóvenes.

– Escuche que Seidou está desesperado por encontrar nuevos acróbatas – dijo uno de los chicos.

– Al parecer después de un accidente no han tenido mucha audiencia – dijo otro.

– Se dice que como la estrella principal no ha actuado recientemente, las funciones no han ido muy bien – comento una chica.

– Son tan mediocres que no pueden hacer nada bien sin su "estrella" – de pronto el grupo empezó a reírse con burla.

– ¡No son mediocres! – irrumpió una voz.

– ¿Qué? – El grupo de jóvenes quedo en silencio.

– ¡El escenario Seidou no es mediocre! – Eijun miro desafiantemente al grupo. Él no podía permitir que un grupo de ignorantes insultara a un lugar tan fantástico – No te perdonare por insultar al escenario ─ dijo mientras los veía con molestia.

Uno de los chicos se acercó a Eijun tratando de intimidarlo, pero Eijun solo siguió viéndolo fijamente.

– ¿Quieres pelea? – Le preguntó – ¿Acaso sabes lo que pasa en el escenario? Puedo ver que no eres de por aquí – El chico señaló a la maleta de Eijun. Con una seña de mano, otro chico la tomo sin que Eijun pudiera reaccionar.

– ¡Oi! ¡Devuélvanla! – Eijun protesto tratando de pasar al chico en frente de él para poder recuperar su maleta. Al ver que el chico no le daba el paso, Eijun opto por usar lo que su abuelo le habia enseñado muy bien. Levanto su brazo, extendió su mano y cacheteó al chico. Y así de repente el caos emergió en frente del pequeño quiosco.

Cuando el chico intento agredir a Eijun, este por reflejo esquivo los ataques. Él no tenía tiempo para peleas, así que tenía que recuperar su equipaje y dirigirse al escenario de inmediato. Se le ocurrió distraer el grupo al realizar unas cuantas acrobacias, dio un salto para impulsarse y dar giros en el aire, lo cual dejo sorprendidos a todos. Sin darse cuenta, un grupo de gente empezaba acercarse al lugar para presenciar lo que ocurría; pero ante todo el escándalo, la señora de quiosco decidió llamar a la policía. Eijun continuó con su improvisado acto, mientras que los demás lo observaban, y en especial el hombre de gafas oscuras que lo veía detenidamente.

* * *

><p>– Huyes de casa y causas peleas. ¡Eres un gran problema chico! – regañó el oficial de policía a Eijun.<p>

– ¡Ya le dije que no hui de casa! – respondió.

– Entonces ¿¡Qué haces tan lejos de casa!?─ pregunto el oficial.

– ¡Vengo a unirme al escenario Seidou! – Eijun no podría creer que el oficial lo haya detenido también, cuando el solo trataba de defender al escenario y a su persona. Lo peor de todo era que solo quedaban minutos para que empezaran las audiciones.

– No me hagas reír. ¿Cómo alguien como tu podría unirse? – El oficial dijo con tono de burla.

– ¡No me subestime! – Esto ere el colmo, hasta el policía quería pelea. ¿Acaso todos en Tokio eran así? Eijun se levantó de la silla y se inclinó para poder poner sus manos en el asiento, sosteniendo su cuerpo con los brazos. Comenzó a tambalear la silla para hacer giros con ella y decidió ver la expresión del oficial, sintiendose satisfecho al ver el asombro en su rostro.

* * *

><p>– ¡Muchas gracias por llevarme señor policía!─ agradeció Eijun mientras le sonreía, haciendo que el oficial solo gruñera.<p>

– Ya te dije que soy el Oficial Azuma. ¡Y no grites más!─ hablo, tratando de no perder la paciencia. De verdad que este chico era muy escandaloso y torpe.

Eijun se encontraba en el asiento del pasajero del auto. Después de su pequeña demostración, Azuma acepto llevarlo hasta el escenario, decidiendo que el chico no tenía malas intenciones.

– Mira Sawamura, ya casi llegamos al escenario – dijo Azuma, señalando en frente, una estructura en forma de carpa de circo a la distancia.

– ¿¡En serio!? – Eijun saco un poco la cabeza por la ventana para poder ver mejor, y pudo ver como se acercaban al enorme escenario el cual seguia igual tal como lo recordaba. Estaba situado estratégicamente al alcance de la gente de la ciudad y a la vez, cerca de la zona residencial de Tokio. Era imponente y más grande que cualquier carpa de circo común, ya que la edificación fue hecha con esa forma, y los colores azul y amarillo eran los que más le destacaban.

Al llegar a la entrada principal, Eijun se despidió de Azuma agradeciéndole por haberlo traído. Ya eran más de las cuatro de la tarde, había llegado tarde sin duda alguna, pero había una posibilidad de que todavía estuvieran evaluando a los nuevos acróbatas. No le importaba ser el último con tal de poder hacer la audición y con suerte podría ser elegido.

Corrió hasta donde los letreros le indicaban cual era la sala de práctica principal. Con maleta en mano, respiro hondo y abrió la puerta. Al entrar, todos los que se encontraban ahí se voltearon a verlo. Eijun miro hacia el frente y reconoció a la joven mujer que lo había invitado unos meses atrás, al lado de ella se encontraban varios asistentes y sin ninguna duda, ahí sentado estaba el joven Chris.

─"Es él en persona"─ Eijun no pudo evitar sentirse tan feliz y emocionado de estar tan cerca de su ídolo. Y hubiera seguido en su trance de admiración, pero al sentir las miradas de todos se sintió de repente un poco incómodo.

– Lamento llegar tarde. Soy Eijun Sawamura, por favor permítanme presentar la audición – dijo Eijun mientras hacia una reverencia ante todos los presentes – Tuve unos problemas al llegar aquí. Disculpen mi tardanza─ se excusó después.

– Lo lamento, pero la impuntualidad no es aceptable en este escenario – una voz grave y seria dijo. Eijun se enderezo lentamente, y vio que la voz pertenecía al genio trapecista que tanto admiraba – Si quieres ser parte de este escenario intenta llegar a tiempo el próximo año – y sin mas, Chris se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida en el lado derecho se la sala.

Eijun se quedo paralizado. ¿El próximo año? Él no tenía otro año para esto. Él no vino hasta Tokio sólo para regresar a casa sin siquiera haber hecho la audición. Este era su gran sueño, y ahora la persona que más admiraba ¿le estaba diciendo que lo intentara el próximo año? Eijun no podía dejar que las cosas se quedaran así.

– ¡Espere! ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡No vine a Tokio solo para regresar sin ningún resultado, deme una oportunidad! ¡Le prometo que…─ pero no pudo terminar.

– ¡Sawamura-kun! Ya fue suficiente – interrumpió Rei – Entiendo que debes pensar que no es justo, pero debes entender que en un escenario la función siempre debe continuar sin excusa alguna, y eso también aplica a nuestras audiciones─ finalizo la mujer, quien aunque habia dicho todo eso con profesionalismo y autoridad, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por él.

Ante las palabras de Rei, Eijun solo pudo agachar el rostro y apretar los puños con fuerza. El personal entonces salió de la sala junto con Chris, mientras que los candidatos presentes empezaron a salir por la puerta principal. Algunos de ellos miraban a Eijun con pena, otros con burla, y hubo algunos que ni lo voltearon a ver. Pero entre todos ellos, había uno que vio a Eijun con un poco de curiosidad.

* * *

><p>El sol ya se estaba ocultando cuando Eijun salió de Seidou. Había una función esa noche, pero él no sentía que era adecuado quedarse ahí. Como contaba con que lo aceptarían, él esperaba instalarse en los dormitorios para el elenco. Ahora no solo había fracasado, sino que no tenía donde quedarse.<p>

–Bueno, mejor hago una llamada a casa primero – musito mientras caminaba cabizbajo por los grandes portones del escenario. Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle para llegar a la estación de autobuses localizada cerca de ahí, cuando escucho que alguien venia corriendo tras él.

– ¡Espera, no te vayas!─

Eijun volteo a ver de quien se trataba, y pudo ver como un chico de baja estatura y cabellera rosada corría hacia él. El chico lo alcanzo en unos cuantos segundos y espero recuperar el aliento para poder hablarle.

– ¿No veras la función de esta noche? – le pregunto.

– Iba hacerlo pero no creo poder. Espera, ¿Y tú quién eres? ¡¿No me digas que has venido a burlarte de mí?! – Eijun lo acuso mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice y lo veía con cierta indignación.

– Para nada. Pienso que fuiste muy valiente al haberle respondido al joven Chris. Ah sí, mi nombre es Kominato Haruichi, también vine a realizar la audición, mucho gusto – se presento para después inclinar la cabeza en forma de saludo – Tu eres Sawamura-kun ¿no es así?─ le pregunto con una tímida sonrisa.

– No tienes que ser tan formal, Eijun está bien – respondió – Y no creo que ser valiente me haya ayudado en nada, eché todo a perder – Eijun luego soltó un gran suspiro.

– Sé que no debes estar de ánimos pero creo que ya que estas aquí, vale la pena ver la función. Ya no hay más boletos para ella, pero podríamos verla detrás de bastidores. ¿Qué dices Eijun-kun?─ sugirió Haruichi.

– ¿Bastidores? Pero ¿Cómo vamos a entrar? – Eijun miró con duda a Haruichi, pero después del gran fiasco ese día, al menos poder ver una función antes de partir no sería nada malo.

– Yo me encargo, no te preocupes. – Haruichi dijo con una leve sonrisa.

– Está bien. ¿Qué podría salir mal? – Eijun dijo para entonces caminar de vuelta al escenario al lado de Haruichi. Aunque lo encontraba algo extraño, sentía que podía confiar en él.

* * *

><p>Al parecer Haruichi conocía a alguien del elenco y por eso pudieron adentrarse sin problemas. Los bastidores del escenario estaban llenos de disfraces, acróbatas y gente de manutención. Eijun no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado al estar tan cerca de la gente que hacían tantos actos increíbles; pero a la vez no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste por no poder ser parte de este mundo.<p>

– ¿Sucede algo? – Haruichi le pregunto. En verdad la razón por la que Haruichi invito a Eijun es porque sintió que era lo mejor. Cuando Eijun entro a la sala, Haruichi noto la pasión que Eijun llevaba adentro por la actuación. Y al verlo tan derrotado sintió que debía hacer algo al respecto.

– No, nada. ¡Vamos a encontrar un lugar para poder ver el escenario! ¡Uajajajajaja! – Eijun empezó a reír y salió corriendo por los pasillos.

– ¡Eijun-kun no deberías correr aquí! – advirtió Haruichi.

– ¡No te preocupes! ¡Tendré cuidado! ¡Jajajaja! – Eijun contestó pero aun así siguió corriendo. Como había volteado la cabeza para ver a Haruichi, no se dio cuenta que a unos pocos metros se encontraba un grupo de acróbatas haciendo estiramientos. Haruichi iba a advertirle pero fue demasiado tarde. Eijun se estrelló contra la espalda de un acróbata, este perdió el balance y cayó de bruces por el impacto contra unas cajas que contenían varias pelotas para malabares. Las pelotas salieron rodando por todos lados, lo que causo que muchos se tropezaran con ellas.

Eijun solo pudo observar el caos que había causado.

– ¡¿Quién…QUIEN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE CAUSÓ ESTO?! – el acróbata que fue empujado por Eijun, se había reincorporado y rugió con molestia. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

– ¿Jun-san… se encuentra bien? – un valiente acróbata le pregunto. Jun solo le dio una fulminante mirada. El impacto hizo que se golpeara la pierna derecha pero no perecía ser nada grave.

Eijun solo quería ser tragado por la tierra. De repente Jun Isashiki, que estaba vestido de pingüino para el acto de esa noche, lo quedo viendo y sin pensarlo se dirigió a Eijun quien se habia alejado un poco.

– Tú. Nunca te he visto por aquí. ¿Acaso…─

– ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No era mi intención causar ningún accidente! – Eijun se tiró al suelo y de inmediato se puso de rodillas pidiendo disculpas.

– ¡Ah, tú eres el idiota! ¡Pagarás muy caro! – Jun amenazo al pobre chico. Al momento que iba acercarse mas a Eijun, una figura se acercó primero a este.

– Niño, levántate – dijo una voz grave y seria – Isashiki, ¿Está todo bien?─ pregunto después mientras lo veía de pies a cabeza.

– Si jefe. Solo me golpee la pierna un poco, pero no es nada grave – contestó Jun ya un poco calmado.

–Los demás, ¿están en condiciones para seguir actuando? – El jefe, como todos le decían, era un hombre alto de intimidante apariencia que portaba unas gafas oscuras. Tesshin Kataoka, era el hombre encargado de que el escenario Seidou funcionara.

Eijun quedó viendo al hombre por un momento y se dio cuenta que ya lo había visto antes.

– Usted es… ¡El señor en el quiosco! ¡¿Usted es el jefe?! – Eijun exclamó. Kataoka solo lo ignoró.

– ¡Jefe! Kawakami se torció el tobillo. – uno de los trabajadores le informó.

– ¡Estoy bien! ¡No es grave! – dijo un chico que estaba vestido de ardilla. El jefe fue inmediatamente a revisar si todo estaba bien con el joven acróbata.

–Se esta inflamando. No podrás actuar así─ Kawakami quiso protestar pero sabía que eso era verdad.

–Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa por no ver por dónde iba – Eijun volvió a disculparse. De verdad que se sentía muy mal, jamás hubiera querido que algo asi pasara.

– Espero que estés preparado para tomar responsabilidad, niño – dijo Kataoka de repente, mientras veía a Eijun el cual trago en seco por la intensidad de la mirada y el peso de dichas palabras pero inmediatamente se repuso.

– ¡Por supuesto que lo haré, señor! – declaró Eijun, viéndolo de igual forma.

– Bien, entonces ve a prepararte─ el mayor dijo mientras ayudaba a Kawakami a ponerse de pie y le daba ahora indicaciones al personal, dándole asi la espalda al castaño.

– ¿Eh? ¿Prepararme? ¿Para qué? – Eijun preguntó muy confundido.

– Tú lo reemplazaras – Ordenó Kataoka simplemente.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin habla, observando como el chico que había ocasionado todo el caos estaba ahora en shock.

Esto no iba a terminar nada bien.

* * *

><p>Las luces del escenario ahora iluminaban las afueras y la calle principal. El motor de un auto deportivo se podía escuchar acercándose a los portones. El auto, un Lamborghini rojo con vidrios polarizados, fue entonces estacionado justamente en frente de la entrada principal. La puerta del chofer se abrió de repente, dejando salir a un joven hombre, muy apuesto que llevaba puesto un abrigo y lentes oscuros de diseñador. Pudo escuchar como la función estaba a punto de comenzar.<p>

Se quitó sus lentes oscuros y los reemplazó con anteojos normales de marco negro grueso, mientras su vista recorría la fachada del edificio.

–Jah, es bueno estar de vuelta – dijo mientras se adentraba al escenario con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Y ese fue el primer capítulo...de muchos otros por venir. Culpen la similitud entre los personajes de ambas series LOL. Una aclaración importante, esto se supone que es comedia pero a la vez...creo que tiene su leve ¿romance?, asi que todo depende de sus interpretaciones.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Lo logró.

Estaba a unos minutos de entrar en escena y debutar en el escenario de sus sueños. Aun después de haber fallado en hacer la audición, y causar un accidente tras bastidores, ahí se encontraba en frente de un espejo en los camerinos.

– Debo estar soñando─ fue lo único que dijo mientras se veía ausente en el espejo.

– Eijun-kun, ¿ya estás listo? – pregunto Haruichi al entrar.

– ¡S-si! – Eijun exclamó, poniéndose de pie, sin poder evitar tensar todo su cuerpo que portaba el adorable disfraz de una ardilla.

– ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás nervioso? – preguntó su amigo el cual lo veía con curiosidad y a la vez un deje de preocupación.

– ¡Para nada! ¡Estoy muy bien, muy feliz jajajajaja! – Eijun empezó a reír con obvio nerviosismo y hasta sudaba un poco.

– Todo estará bien, Eijun-kun. Solo sigue las indicaciones del jefe – dijo su amigo ─ y lo harás muy bien─ finalizo este con una sonrisa, apoyándolo.

Pero era inevitable estar nervioso. Nunca se imaginó que se subiría al escenario tan pronto, y mucho menos después de haber pasado por tantos problemas.

– Tienes que ir a ponerte en posición ahora, asi que vamos – Haruichi le indicó mientras le hacia una seña con su cabeza.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del camerino y se dirigieron a donde los demás acróbatas estaban, cada uno portando también trajes de animales y se encontraban en fila listos para salir a realizar su acto. Eijun solo se colocó al final.

– Escucha niño. Más vale que no vayas a arruinar nuestro acto – Jun le dijo sin mirarlo – Solo asegúrate de coordinarte con los demás y todo saldrá bien─ finalizo mientras veía al frente.

– ¡Si! ¡No los defraudaré! – respondió.

Eijun pudo escuchar como la música cambiaba y si recordaba bien, eso significaba que el acto de los animales iba a comenzar. Respiró profundo y trató de relajarse; solo tenía que confiar en sí mismo y todo saldría bien. No podía arruinar la única oportunidad de ser aceptado en Seidou.

Justamente cuando era el momento de subir al escenario, escuchó una voz llamándolo lo cual hizo que se volteara para ver de quien se trataba.

– Sawamura-kun. Pase lo que pase, nunca dejes de sonreír – Rei le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Kazuya Miyuki caminaba por los pasillos de los bastidores con relajada estancia. Portaba ahora un atuendo de príncipe, color azul oscuro y decorado llamativamente con bordados dorados. Al pasar, escucho a muchos hablar sobre como el jefe decidió usar a un novato para reemplazar a Kawakami que acababa de lesionarse.<p>

Dándole algo de curiosidad, decidió ir a comprobar si todo eso era cierto. Llego a la zona donde la mayoría de los actores hacían sus entradas y salidas.

– Vaya, no esperaba verte aquí. ¿Kataoka te llamo?─ hablo Rei quien tenia su vista fija hacia donde los acróbatas estaban listos para salir.

– Hola Rei-chan. Si, el jefe me pidió que viniera tan pronto llegara a Tokio– Miyuki saludo mientras la veía con una sonrisa.

– Bueno, llegas justo a tiempo para ver algo interesante─ comento la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa y cierto brillo en su mirada.

– Hm, ¿en serio? Había escuchado rumores de un novato participando en la función─ comento este, sin ocultar su interés y curiosidad.

– Así es. Aunque me preocupa que sea demasiado para él– dijo. La verdad es que ni ella se esperaba la tan repentina decisión de Kataoka en hacer a Eijun actuar esa noche.

– Si el jefe lo permitió, es porque el novato ha de tener algo especial ¿no?– dijo Miyuki regresando su vista nuevamente al escenario, donde unos trampolines de gran tamaño se habían instalado.

– Por cierto, ¿Cuál animal iba ser Nori? – pregunto este.

– Una ardilla – respondió ella.

– Con que una ardilla – Miyuki solo pudo sonreír al posar sus ojos en dicho personaje.

Vaya que las cosas se iban a poner interesantes.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban en posición. Al momento en que las luces se encendieran, todos tenían que empezar el acto. En cada trampolín había tres acróbatas que se mantenían firmes de pie. Eijun se encontraba en el trampolín de la derecha y por supuesto, estaba tenso y un tanto ansioso. De acuerdo a las instrucciones que el jefe le dio, todo lo que tenía que hacer era saltar de trampolín a trampolín después de dar dos giros en el aire y asegurarse de estar junto con su grupo.<p>

Era un "simple" acto de sincronización.

─"Solo tengo que seguir al mordaz pingüino y al conejito. Todo saldrá bien"─ Eijun respiró profundo una vez más y fijó su mirada al frente.

─"Puedo hacerlo sin du…"─

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en el momento en que las luces se encendieron. De inmediato notó la gran audiencia que estaba frente de él, y sin darse cuenta, se quedó paralizado unos segundos.

– ¿¡Niño, qué esperas!? – Jun gritó haciendo que Eijun se despabilara.

Eijun notó que los demás ya estaban saltando y tomando altura. Rápidamente intentó alcanzar a su grupo pero apenas y podía dar vueltas en el aire y no podía aterrizar correctamente con sus pies. Como pudo, fue capaz de cambiar de trampolín pero era obvio que no estaba sincronizado para nada.

– ¡Oye niño! ¡Salta más fuerte! – Jun le volvió a gritar.

– ¡E-eso intento! – Eijun gritó, tratando de seguirles el paso. Definitivamente la diferencia en experiencia era vasta.

─ "N-no puedo hacerlo"─ Eijun pensó ─"No puedo sincronizar mis saltos con los demás"─ ahora comenzaba a sentir cierta desesperación.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra rendirte! ¡Solo salta con fuerza y mira hacia al frente! – Jun siguió alentándolo.

En ese momento tenían que cambiar de trampolín de nuevo, por lo que Eijun logró poner sus pies firmemente en este y se impulso con la fuerza necesaria para recuperar su equilibrio. Y en ese mismo instante, miro hacia al frente.

Con sorpresa noto a todos los niños, jóvenes, y adultos que lo observaban. Eijun se dio cuenta que su actuación no era digna de ver, era una vergüenza. Entonces recordó el grupo de jóvenes en el quiosco de revistas y los insultos que dijeron.

─"¡No puedo darles una actuación tan mediocre!"─ Eijun dio dos vueltas en el aire y poco a poco fue alcanzando el ritmo de Jun y el conejito. Ya no tenía más problemas en saltar alto, todo lo que necesitaba era poder seguir a su grupo. La tensión que sentía antes se había ido completamente y ahora un sentimiento de euforia lo llenaba.

Ahora era capaz de ver la audiencia claramente y escuchar los aplausos y risas de todos.

– ¡Muy bien niño! ¡Ahora viene el final! – le indicó Jun.

– ¡Si! – dijo Eijun con determinación.

* * *

><p>Miyuki y Rei presenciaban el acto atentamente. Rei no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa por Eijun al ver como tenía dificultades para realizar las acrobacias. Miyuki observaba los movimientos del chico con una cara indescifrable.<p>

Por alguna razón, no podía apartar su vista del torpe chico.

A medida de que el acto avanzaba, ambos vieron que Eijun mejoraba sus saltos, y con tiempo se acostumbró a los trampolines.

– Ese chico… no tiene nada de gracia – Miyuki dijo repentinamente.

– Bueno… admito que aún le falta mucho. Pero tiene potencial– Rei dijo mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

– Aunque me sorprende de que se haya acostumbrado tan rápido. Solo tiene que terminar bien – Miyuki siguió observándolo.

* * *

><p>Un gran salto.<p>

Eso era lo que debía hacer, dar un gran salto para extender sus brazos y piernas al mismo tiempo que los otros acróbatas. Se aseguró de ver atentamente a Jun para saber el momento justo, por lo que cuando Jun sintió la mirada de Eijun este asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento, todos ellos pisaron con fuerza la lona dando el culminante salto.

Eijun sintió como la adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo y como un sentimiento de dicha llenaba su corazón.

– "¡Increíble!"– pensó al escuchar las ovaciones de la audiencia – ¡Jajajaja, lo logre! ¡Pude hacer…─

No pudo decir más, porque en su euforia no se dio cuenta de que el salto lo había impulsado fuera de la zona.

Empezó a caer rápido y si no hacía algo iba a impactar contra el duro suelo del escenario.

– ¡Sawamura-kun! – Rei no pudo evitar gritar al ver como el chico estaba a punto de caer. La audiencia también gritaba al ver como la ardillita no iba a lograr aterrizar.

Eijun cerró sus ojos con fuerza anticipando el terrible impacto que de seguro lo lastimaría. Pero de repente, sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo atrapaban y sin darse cuenta, aferró sus brazos al cuello de la persona que acababa de salvarlo. Y por alguna razón, se preguntaba quién podría hacer.

─"Acaso podría ser…"─

–No te preocupes, ya estas a salvo – escuchó una tersa voz, por lo que abrió los ojos y pudo ver el rostro sonriente de su salvador –Pero vaya que eres torpe─ comento divertido el joven que lo cargaba.

– ¡No me digas así! Espera. ¿Quién eres? – Eijun lo quedo viendo con desconfianza.

– ¿Eh? ¿No sabes quién soy? – Miyuki le dio una mirada de incredulidad. No podía ser que este chico no supiera quién era él.

Miyuki dio un salto con Eijun en brazos y lo soltó bruscamente al lado de los demás acróbatas, causando que Eijun se quejara. Todos ya estaban alineados para poder despedirse de la audiencia y ante la presencia de Miyuki en el escenario, toda la audiencia empezó a gritar su nombre.

Sobre todo las chicas.

– Vamos chico, saluda a la audiencia – dijo Miyuki poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Eijun quien lo veía con ligera molestia – No se te olvide sonreír – dijo para después sonreír y saludar con su otro brazo al público. Eijun no pudo evitar sonrojarse y fastidiarse ante la familiaridad del sujeto que lo había rescatado ¿Quién demonios era? En fin, una vez que se despidieron se aparto rápidamente de él para asi retirarse con los demás acróbatas.

* * *

><p>En un pasillo de los bastidores, Kataoka observó por medio de una pantalla, el acto de Eijun. Estaba consciente de que el chico era un novato sin experiencia alguna y que cometería errores. Pero quería comprobar algo al hacerlo actuar en el escenario.<p>

– ¿Podría decirme por qué permitió que ese chico actuara? – preguntó Chris acercándose al jefe – Llego tarde a la audición y causo un accidente, la verdad no entiendo porque le permitió participar ─ en su tono se podía notar cierta molestia.

Kataoka quien ahora tenia la vista fija al frente se quedo en silencio por unos momentos.

– Algún día─ hablo mientras volteaba su rostro para ver a Chris fijamente ─ muchos vendrán para ver actuar a ese chico. Solo es cuestión de tiempo – finalizo para después retirarse del lugar dejando a un sorprendido Chris que ante esas palabras, no pudo evitar apretar los puños.

* * *

><p>La tensión era palpable en el camerino. Podía sentir las fulminantes miradas de todos los acróbatas que hacia un momento actuaron a su lado.<p>

– Oye Haruichi, creo que me odian – Eijun le susurró al chico de cabellera rosada.

– No lo creo. Ellos saben que no tienes malas intenciones– Haruichi dijo mientras ayudaba a quitarle el disfraz a Eijun.

– Entonces ¿Por qué parece que me quieren matar?– Eijun volvió a susurrar por bajo mientras veía de un lugar a otro.

– Oye ¿te encuentras bien? – una voz preguntó. Eijun levantó la mirada para ver que uno de los acróbatas, específicamente el que vestía de conejo aunque este ya no tenia la cabeza puesta, le estaba hablando.

– ¡Ah el conejito! ¡Si estoy bien! – Eijun respondió ruidosamente.

– ¡Deja de gritar tanto, niño! ¡Oh Tetsu, hasta que al fin hablas! – Jun, que ya se había quitado el ridículo disfraz de pingüino decidió ir a donde estaban – Desde que te pusiste ese traje de conejo no has dicho absolutamente nada─ comento este mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía al mencionado con exasperación.

– Pero Jun, los conejos no hablan – dijo Tetsu con mucha naturalidad. Ante esto, Jun solo se fastidió más de lo que ya estaba mientras el resto de los acróbatas solo suspiraron y menearon la cabeza, ahí estaba nuevamente la gran logica de Tetsuya.

Eijun miraba detenidamente al joven que había hecho de conejo y fue cuando de repente se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

– ¡Tú eres el famoso Tetsuya Yuki!– Eijun señaló con su dedo índice al acróbata. Tetsuya Yuki era uno de los acróbatas más populares, no solo por no temerle a nada, sino también por hacer todo tipo de actos atrevidos y complicados… aunque ahora que lo veía con el disfraz de conejo…pues era difícil de creer.

Sin embargo, para Eijun eso era lo de menos porque con una gran sonrisa y un brillo renovado en su mirada, este hizo una reverencia en un perfecto ángulo de 90 grados.

– ¡Fue un honor haber compartido el escenario con usted! – exclamo con fuerza haciendo que el resto de los acróbatas hicieran una mueca de fastidio ante el escándalo pero Tetsu solo asintió.

– Eijun-kun no hagas tanto ruido– dijo Haruichi un tanto nervioso al notar como los demás artistas no ocultaba su fastidio por el escándalo de este.

– Tuviste mucha suerte de que Miyuki te haya atrapado– dijo Tetsu dirigiéndose a Eijun nuevamente.

– Oh si, por cierto ¿Quién es él? – preguntó recordando como el otro había invadido su espacio personal y había puesto loco al público.

Ante su pregunta, todo el camerino quedo en silencio.

– Eijun-kun…─ hablo Haruichi sin creerse lo que habia escuchado.

– Tienes que estar bromeando. Niño, ¿acaso has vivido bajo una roca toda tu vida? No solo eres torpe también eres idiota – Jun no podía creer que este chico fuera tan ignorante.

– ¡Hey! ¡No me insulte! – se quejó Eijun mientras hacia un mohín. De verdad que todas las personas que habia conocido hasta ahora eran muy rudas, a excepción del buen Haruichi.

– Miyuki es uno de los acróbatas más talentosos en todo Japón y miembro esencial en nuestro elenco– explicó Tetsu – Ven, su acto está a punto de comenzar─ le indico este.

Tetsu llevó a Eijun hacia una pantalla instalada en el camerino donde se transmitía el espectáculo. En esos momentos el acto principal de los trapecios iba a llevarse a cabo. Se podía escuchar la emoción del público que esperaba con ansias el acto que destacaba a las funciones de Seidou. Los repiques de los tambores señalaban la gran entrada del trapecista y Eijun sabía muy bien que cuando los tambores dejaran de sonar, la gran estrella del escenario empezaría su acto.

Él sabía muy bien que eso significaba que el prodigioso Chris ejecutaría su acto, pero cuando los tambores se detuvieron Eijun no vio a su ídolo balancearse en el trapecio, en su lugar, el sujeto que lo había salvado esa noche estaba realizando varias técnicas dejando a la audiencia encantada.

– Es increíble – comentó Haruichi quien no apartaba la vista de la pantalla.

– Es un presumido – espetó Jun cruzado sus brazos – Aunque admito que tiene talento─ dijo después mientras observaba detenidamente el acto de Miyuki.

– Acaba de regresar de un festival en Francia. Me sorprende que no esté cansado – dijo Tetsu mientras veía la ejecución perfecta del trapecista el cual parecía ser una persona completamente diferente en el escenario.

Todos habían guardado silencio, observando con deleite al genio trapecista.

– No me agrada – espetó Eijun de repente haciendo que todos lo volteasen a ver, mientras este fruncía el cejo. Simplemente habia algo que no le agradaba, su acto era espectacular y perfecto pero…habia algo, o mejor dicho, faltaba algo.

– Oigan, ¿Dónde está el joven Chris? ¿Él no actuara esta noche? – preguntó Eijun con curiosidad ya que ahora que lo veía y pensaba bien, le extrañaba que su ídolo no estuviese en el escenario.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Tetsu decidió hablar.

– Veras, Chris n…─

Unos toques a la puerta los interrumpieron, seguidos por la voz de alguien preguntando si se podía pasar. Haruichi fue a abrir la puerta, ya ellos se habían cambiado de ropa, así que dejo pasar a la persona que resultó ser Rei.

– Buen trabajo chicos, pueden dedicarse a descansar ahora – dijo Rei al entrar – Sawamura-kun ven conmigo. Hay algunos asuntos que atender – con eso dicho, Eijun salió del camerino al lado de ella, dirigiéndose a la oficina del jefe.

* * *

><p>─ "¿Me pregunto qué querrá? Sera que… ¡¿Me van a echar?!" ─ ese era el mortificante pensamiento en la mente del castaño. Después de todo había cometido muchos errores en el escenario y hasta lesionó a un acróbata.<p>

– No estés tan nervioso. Todo estará bien – dijo Rei tratando de calmarlo un poco.

Llegaron al frente de una puerta doble. Rei tocó avisando que ya estaban ahí por lo que Kataoka les dijo que pasaran. Al entrar, Eijun vio al jefe del escenario sentado en frente de un escritorio, con varios papeles en este. Una ventana con vista a la ciudad se encontraba detrás de él, y varios asientos para visitas estaban situados en frente del escritorio. Rei tomó asiento mientras que Eijun se quedó parado en el medio de la gran oficina.

– El acto que presentaste esta noche fue un desastre – dijo Kataoka. Sus palabras hicieron que Eijun bajara la cabeza.

– Se nota que no tienes nada de experiencia no te rendiste y te esmeraste en continuar y eso es lo más importante en todo espectáculo – continuó – Dime. ¿Estás decidido a ser parte del escenario sin importar las dificultades que vengan? – al escuchar sus palabras Eijun levanto el rostro y se encontró con los ojos desafiantes de Kataoka.

– Si. Estoy seguro de ello. No me arrepiento y nunca me arrepentiré de mi decisión– Eijun dio su respuesta sin duda alguna.

* * *

><p>Haruichi se encontraba afuera del escenario. Decidió esperar por Eijun, esperando que el jefe lo haya aceptado como parte del elenco, para que ambos pudieran instalarse en los dormitorios.<p>

– ¿No deberías estar solicitando una habitación? – una voz lo llamó de repente haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

– Hermano – Haruichi vio cómo su hermano mayor, Ryosuke Kominato, caminaba en su dirección. Igual que Haruichi, él también poseía ese distintivo cabello rosado, y sus ojos se mantenían casi siempre cerrados.

– Me has seguido hasta Seidou pero ¿podrás seguir el ritmo de este lugar? No creas que te será tan fácil – dijo Ryosuke para después retirarse, dejando a su hermano solo. Haruichi solo observaba la espalda de su hermano alejándose poco a poco de él.

─Ya verás que lo haré─ susurro este con determinación.

– ¡Haruichi! – Eijun salió del escenario, corriendo hacia él– ¡Lo hice! ¡Soy parte del escenario Seidou! – continuaba gritando con alegría mientras sacudía los brazos enérgicamente.

– Me alegra Eijun-kun. Sabía que podías lograrlo─ le dijo su amigo con una sonrisa.

– Haruichi─ dijo Eijun quien ahora veía a su amigo seriamente.

– ¿Si?─ respondió este con curiosidad al ver el repentino cambio en el otro.

– ¡Muchas gracias! Por haberme llevado dentro del escenario, pude encontrar otra oportunidad, sinceramente, muchas gracias – Eijun se inclinó en forma de agradecimiento.

–N-no tienes que agradecerme nada – dijo Haruichi un poco avergonzado por la gran muestra de gratitud por parte de Eijun.

– Bueno ahora es tiempo de conseguir habitaciones y descansar. ¡Mañana será un nuevo día en Seidou! – exclamó con entusiasmo empezando a caminar en dirección al edificio donde los artistas residían. Haruichi caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa ante el repentino cambio de actitud nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Tuvieron suerte de llegar a tiempo para ser asignados números de habitación. Por cuestiones del destino la habitación de Haruichi estaba justamente al lado de la habitación de Eijun de la cual estaba al final de pasillo. Se despidió de su nuevo amigo y entro a su nueva morada. Todas las habitaciones tenían una pequeña cocina, un baño, y una pequeña terraza.<p>

– Debería ducharme– musitó Eijun, dejando su maleta sobre la cama. Pero cuando iba en camino a la ducha, alguien tocó a su puerta – ¿Quién podrá ser…Haruichi? – se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió sin esperarse que del otro lado un rostro terrorífico y sombrío estaba esperándolo.

– ¡AAAAHHHHHHH! ¡UN FANTASMA! – su gritó vibró por todo el lugar.

– ¡Kyahaha! No puedo creer que hayas caído por esa – el supuesto fantasma dijo – Vaya que los rumores sobre el torpe y tonto novato son ciertos─ dijo divertido mientras veía a Eijun de pies a cabeza.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a asustarme?! ¡Pudiste darme un infarto! – se quejó Eijun mientras trataba de calmarse y respiraba profundamente.

– Ya, ya, no es para tanto. Solo quería darle la bienvenida al novato que el jefe dejo actuar esta noche – dijo el otro.

– Espera, tú eres… ¡El temerario Yoichi Kuramochi! – dijo Eijun con admiración.

– Oh entonces sabes sobre mí. Nada mal chico. – dijo Kuramochi complacido al ver el reconocimiento que le daba Eijun.

– ¡Es un placer conocerlo!─

– Si, si. Oye, ¿No te gustaría tener una partida de juegos conmigo? Como gesto de bienvenida a uno de mis fans – Kuramochi le ofreció su mano para saludarlo. Eijun la tomó de inmediato.

– ¡Claro que me gustaría! – Eijun dijo felizmente. Pensando que jugar unas cuantas partidas de video juegos no le haría daño.

No podía creer que en solo su primer día en Tokio le pasarían tantas cosas y que conocería a tanta gente. Aunque por un momento creyó haber fracasado, ahora se encontraba residiendo al lado de todo tipo de gente increíble.

Mañana definitivamente comenzaría con su nueva vida.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Bueno aquí está el capitulo dos espero que lo hayan disfrustado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Haruichi se había levantado muy temprano para poder sacarle provecho a la mañana. Tomó el desayuno, ordenó su habitación y por último se dedicó a prepararse para ir a las prácticas.

Cuando eran las nueve, decidió que ya era hora de irse. Una vez que salió al pasillo, decidió ir a tocar a la puerta de su amigo pero no obtuvo respuesta. Asumiendo que Eijun ya debió haberse ido, Haruichi salió de los dormitorios en dirección al gimnasio. Al llegar, no encontró señal alguna de Eijun y al parecer no fue el único en notarlo.

– Hey, ¿Dónde está el favorito del jefe? – preguntó un chico.

– ¿Quién sabe? De seguro cree que no tiene que practicar– comentó otro.

– O puede que el muy tonto se quedó dormido – dijo uno causando la risa de los demás.

Haruichi solo pudo sentirse preocupado. Eijun no aparecía y el entrenamiento estaba a punto de comenzar.

─"Eijun-kun ¿Dónde estás?"─ penso este mientras veía hacia la entrada del gimnasio.

* * *

><p>Eran las nueve y cincuenta de la mañana. Y en la habitación de Eijun, este se encontraba todavia durmiendo plácidamente después de haberse desvelado durante horas junto a Kuramochi y otros compañeros jugando video juegos. No se daba cuenta que en cuestión de minutos, el entrenamiento del elenco daría comienzo.<p>

Pasaron los minutos y cuando solo faltaban cinco para las diez, Eijun finalmente despertó. Tomo su celular que se encontraba en la mesa al lado de su cama y chequeó la hora.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! – Eijun gritó mientras tiraba las sabanas a un lado y saltaba fuera de la cama – ¡Ah! ¡Esto me pasa por haberme acostado tan tarde! ─ se quejaba corriendo al baño.

Una vez en el baño, se aseguro de cepillarse bien los dientes y cambiarse de ropa. Se puso un buzo gris y una camisa de gimnasia negra. De inmediato salió y bajo las escaleras para poder dirigirse al gimnasio de prácticas.

Pero había un problema, Eijun no tenía idea de donde se encontraba el gimnasio para los de primer ingreso.

– ¿Por qué este lugar es tan grande? – dijo Eijun sacudiendo su cabello en frustración.

Se encontraba en medio de la plaza que dividía dos edificios de habitaciones. Decidió salir por la entrada principal esperando encontrar un mapa del lugar o a alguien que pudiera darle indicaciones. Ya había aceptado el hecho de que iba a llegar tarde. Salió al parqueo cerca de ahí para tener una mejor vista del área y entonces pudo ver que a la derecha de los dormitorios se encontraban varias instalaciones.

– Ahí debe de ser donde tengo que ir – murmuró Eijun para sí mismo.

Se encamino al lugar notando que en la entrada decía _Gimnasio Seidou. _El lugar era enorme para ser solo un gimnasio. Tenía muchas salas de entrenamientos con todo tipo de equipamientos, y cada sala era diferente a la otra donde los acróbatas aprendían y practicaban nuevos trucos, movimientos y técnicas.

─"Este lugar no es prestigioso por nada. ¡Aquí me convertiré en un acróbata profesional!"─ Eijun estaba fascinado por el lugar. Le emocionaba el saber que muchos de los artistas que admiraba habían practicado en estas mismas instalaciones.

– Ahora solo tengo que encontrar la sala de primer ingreso. Espero que… el jefe no se entere que llegue tarde – Eijun dijo preocupado de meterse en problemas otra vez por su tardanza.

Caminaba por los pasillos esperando encontrar la sala correcta. En la entrada no había nadie que lo ayudara a ubicarse así que todo dependía en él. Llegó a una esquina y al doblar chocó con alguien que venía en la dirección opuesta, golpeándose la cabeza con la de la otra persona.

– ¡Auch! ¡Ah lo siento mucho! No era mi inten…─

Eijun no pudo terminar al ver con quien había chocado.

– No, está bien no vi por donde iba – la otra persona dijo sobándose la frente por el golpe para después levantar la vista hacia Eijun – Oh, es la torpe ardilla─ comento con una sonrisa la persona.

– ¡Ah Miyuki Kazuya! – gritó Eijun apuntando acusadoramente a Miyuki.

– ¡Shhhh! No grites – dijo Miyuki acercándose al chico – Oye, ¿no me digas que vas tarde a tu primera práctica? Jajaja, vaya que eres temerario ─ dijo este divertido mientras lo veía.

– ¡¿Y tú qué?! ¿No deberías estar practicando también? – dijo irritado el menor.

– ¿Yo? Nah, yo tengo mis propias sesiones de práctica aparte. Dime ¿Qué harás ahora? Llegar tarde es una falta muy grave en este escenario. Pero, eso ya lo sabes perfectamente ¿no es así ardillita? – Miyuki dijo burlón.

– ¡No te burles de mí! Si no vas a ser de ayuda entonces no perderé mi tiempo aquí – dijo Eijun resumiendo su búsqueda.

– Okay, okay. No te enfades. Como responsable senpai que soy, te mostrare en donde esta el gimnasio – dijo Miyuki causando que Eijun se voltease, dándole una mirada de desconfianza– Vamos, no desconfíes de la persona que salvó tu vida─ le dijo este con esa sonrisa que comenzaba a exasperar al otro.

– ¡Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras! – exclamó Eijun – ¡Bien! Pero más vale que no intentes hacer nada extraño. ¡Miyuki Kazuya! – bufó Eijun.

– ¡No digas mi nombre completo! Vaya que eres muy escandaloso, en fin sígueme─ le dijo este mientras caminaba. Eijun solo lo siguió mientras refunfuñaba algo sobre odiosos tipos mapaches o algo parecido.

De verdad que no le agradaba para nada.

* * *

><p>Miyuki lo guiaba por los amplios pasillos y Eijun trato de no distraerse tanto en el recorrido. Según le había explicado, el ala oeste es donde se encontraban las aulas y salas de entrenamiento para los principiantes, mientras que en la ala este se encontraba el área especial de ensayos para el elenco principal. Llegaron en frente a las puertas corredizas las cuales Miyuki abrió un poco, y Eijun pudo ver que ya todos los principiantes estaban alineados y recibiendo indicaciones del instructor.<p>

– Diablos, ya es muy tarde – susurró Eijun con pesar. Es que solo a él le pasaban estas cosas con la puntualidad.

– Puedes escabullirte y ponerte en la fila – Miyuki también susurraba mientras veía con atención a los principiantes e instructor.

– ¿No sería mejor que entre y me disculpe? No me gusta eso de andar escabulléndome como ladrón…─ dijo este frunciendo el cejo.

─Jaja, es que no lo sabes pero este instructor es muy estricto con la puntualidad. Le reportara esto al jefe y si hay algo que le desagrada mucho a él, es la impuntualidad─ Miyuki solo sonrio al ver como Eijun palidecía por completo.

Oh cielos, este chico de verdad que era divertido.

─Entonces ¿Cómo lo hago?─ pregunto Eijun con curiosidad.

Miyuki le explicó que las filas se extendían horizontalmente. Cuando el instructor mire hacia el extremo de la fila que queda más lejos de la puerta, ese es el momento en al cual Eijun tiene que correr rápidamente al final de la fila para no ser visto.

– Corre como ninja– Miyuki dijo terminando de dar su explicación – No hay forma de que te atrapen─ le dijo este tratando de contener una risilla ya que la expresión que hacia Eijun era única.

– ¿Cómo ninja? – dijo Eijun incrédulamente para solo verlo alzando una ceja ─ ¿sabes? Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Nueve? ─ le dijo este haciendo que Miyuki lo viera como si lo hubiera ofendido.

¿R-ridículo? ¿Pero como se atrevía a decirle que su "plan maestro" era ridículo?

Miyuki solo aclaro la garganta para después verlo con una expresión de auto-suficiencia, aunque era difícil con el leve rubor en sus mejillas. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien lo abochornaba de esa forma.

─Bueno ¿lo harás si o no?─ pregunto este a los minutos. Eijun quien seguia con la vista dentro del gimnasio solo suspiro para después asentir. Algo le decía que esto terminaría mal.

– Bien, te daré la señal y abriré la puerta. Solo corre rápidamente─ dijo el de lentes con una sonrisa y cierto brillo en la mirada. Eijun solo trago en seco y respiro profundamente.

– Okay, ¿listo? ¡Ahora! ─

Miyuki abrió la puerta para dejar que Eijun pasara pero justamente cuando Eijun iba a llegar a la fila, Miyuki quien seguia sonriendo decidió cambiar de táctica.

– ¡Ah ese principiante llegó tarde y se está colando a la fila! – grito Miyuki, llamando la atención de todos para que así vieran como Eijun se quedaba paralizado a medio camino.

– ¡Traidor! – Eijun se quejó dándose vuelta mientras veía con rabia al otro quien solo se agarro de los costados mientras reía sonoramente. Mientras tanto, todos los demás murmuraban entre si y veian a Eijun con molestia, este solo deseaba desaparecer del lugar; pero después de haber matado al exasperante cuatro ojos que lo habia engañado.

─"Juro que me las pagaras, Miyuki Kazuya"─ penso Eijun con rabia.

* * *

><p>– Como castigo por llegar tarde a la práctica tendrás que encargarte de la limpieza de la pista del escenario tu solo, pero si vuelves a llegar tarde, le informare de esto al jefe─ le había dicho el instructor con voz severa.<p>

─¡Entendido señor! ¡Lo siento mucho, no se volverá a repetir!─

Después del gran fiasco, Eijun tuvo que soportar las miradas de todos en él. Estaba agradecido de poder estar junto a Haruichi, quien le ayudaba a concentrarse en sus estiramientos.

– No sabía que fueras tan flexible – decía Haruichi observando como Eijun doblaba todo el frente hacia delante sin dejar espacio alguno entre su pecho y abdomen contra sus rodillas.

– Ah sí. Desde muy pequeño he podido doblarme fácilmente─ comento este haciendo que Haruichi pensara que eso era una gran ventaja natural que poseía, ya que con eso las acrobacias le serian mas fáciles de realizar.

– ¡Todos pónganse en posición! El día de hoy practicaran su postura y equilibrio – informó el instructor haciendo que los jóvenes se colocaran en filas – Fila por fila deberán cruzar hasta el otro lado de la sala dando giros – el instructor caminó hacia el otro lado con un silbato en mano.

– Bien ¡comiencen! – el sonido del silbato señaló a la primera fila para que avanzara.

Poco a poco las filas en frente de Eijun se movían hasta el otro lado. Muy pronto llegaría su turno y lo único que tenía que hacer era dar giros sobre una pierna y llegar al otro lado. La fila de en frente avanzó, y Eijun ya estaba en posición. De repente el silbato volvió a pitar, la fila de Eijun se puso en movimiento. Todo iba bien hasta que Eijun empezó a dar giros muy rápido, perdiendo el control y cayéndose al piso. Las carcajadas de todos retumbaban en las paredes.

– Oye chico ¿Qué ocurre? – el instructor fue a ver lo que había sucedido – ¿Acaso no sabes dar giros?─ le pregunto este con curiosidad.

– Bueno, se cómo dar giros pero en el aire – dijo Eijun sentándose en el suelo mientras lo veía.

– ¿No sabes lo básico del ballet? – el instructor le preguntó con incredulidad. Se suponía que todo acróbata que llegaba a Seidou tenia una formación básica en ballet y gimnasia, era un requisito fundamental.

– No. Todo lo que soy capaz de hacer lo aprendí solo – Eijun dijo, haciendo que sus compañeros se sorprendieran y empezaran a susurrar entre ellos. Y era verdad, Eijun nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tomar clases especializadas en ballet y gimnasia, eran demasiado costosas y la verdad le parecían muy aburridas.

El simplemente veía los sets de DVD completos e imitaba hasta donde pudiera las acrobacias, para él, cualquier lugar ya fuese un parque de juegos o hasta una improvisada barra de equilibrio o cuerda era más que suficiente.

– Bueno, puedes practicar tus giros retirado de los demás. Si no dominas lo básico no podrás crear poses elegantes en los actos, el ballet es esencial para poseer equilibrio y control del movimiento─ le explico el instructor quien seguia sin creer que alguien como Eijun hubiese podido entrar en Seidou.

Con las nuevas indicaciones del instructor, Eijun paso el resto de la mañana dando giros, mareándose de vez en cuando, y perdiendo el equilibrio, pero no dejo que eso lo desalentara y con determinación se propuso a dominar los giros.

* * *

><p>Rei se encontraba observando a los jóvenes desde la entrada, dejando la puerta media abierta para no distraerlos. Las prácticas de los principiantes iban muy bien, aunque siempre había casos especiales.<p>

– Los chicos de primer ingreso este año parecen tener mucho potencial─

– Eso parece Oota-san – respondió Rei.

– ¿Cómo le está yendo al chico que actuó anoche? – preguntó Kazuyoshi Oota, el hombre encargado de la administración financiera del escenario.

– Bueno, él… está aprendiendo poco a poco. En su debido tiempo, Sawamura-kun se convertirá en un gran acróbata– dijo Rei mientras ajustaba sus lentes y lucia confiada.

– Si Rei-chan lo dice, es porque es verdad – comentó Miyuki que llegaba al lado de Rei y Oota con la compañía de Chris.

– Al parecer Kataoka también tiene altas expectativas en el chico – dijo Chris observando dentro de la sala como Eijun se apoyaba en la pared para recuperar el aliento, lucia algo agotado pero lo que llamo su atención fue cierto brillo en su mirada.

* * *

><p>Estaba agotado.<p>

No pensaba que solo dar giros por tanto tiempo llegaría a ser tan cansado, pero ahora ya no se mareaba con tanta frecuencia y lograba mantener el equilibrio evitando caerse. No permitiría quedarse atrás por una falta de bases y la verdad es que el simple hecho de aprender cosas nuevas lo emocionaba.

– Ugh pero de verdad que es agotador – comento mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

– Y no es para menos – Haruichi le dijo, para luego ofrecerle una botella con agua ─Los giros en el ballet son uno de los elementos mas difíciles de realizar, tienes que mantener en cuenta el balance, la velocidad y sobre todo tu centro de gravedad para poder realizarlos de forma perfecta─ explico su amigo mientras le sonreía.

– Me sorprende de que te hayan aceptado sin saber lo básico – dijo un chico alto que se había parado al lado de Haruichi y veía desinteresado al resto de los acróbatas.

– ¿Huh? ¿Y tú quién eres? – Eijun entrecerró los ojos al ver al chico. Por alguna razón, este era otro sujeto que no le agradaría mucho.

– Eijun-kun, él es Furuya Satoru de Hokkaido – dijo Haruichi presentándolos aunque algo le decía que ya ellos dos habían comenzando mal.

– Eres muy torpe para haber actuado en el escenario – Furuya dijo, ignorando la introducción que Haruichi había hecho – No es justo – terminó para así ver para a otro lado.

Si, de verdad que habían comenzado mal. Haruichi solo suspiro.

– ¡Oye no me ignores! Yo solo seguí las órdenes del jefe. Y estoy consciente de que aún me falta mucho – respondió Eijun – Pero algún día podré actuar al lado del joven Chris y realizar todo tipo de acrobacias – al decir eso, toda la sala quedo en silencio.

– Hey, vaya que tienes mucha confianza – comentó un compañero.

– ¡Todos aquí queremos ser parte del escenario también! – dijo otro que había escuchado las palabras de Eijun.

– ¡No creas que por ser el favorito del jefe puedas hacer lo que quieras! Sin talento no eres nada─ comento otro.

– ¡¿De qué están hablando?! ¡Sé que todos aquí deseamos actuar en el escenario! ¡Y no soy el favorito del jefe! – exclamo Eijun muy molesto – Les demostrare que puedo llegar a ejecutar grandes acrobacias tal como el joven Chris─ dijo este con una confianza que habia dejado a todos en silencio.

– Entonces me gustaría ver eso – Chris que había presenciado el conflicto de los principiantes, entró de repente a la sala. Todos quedaron asombrados por la presencia del trapecista, hasta Oota, Rei y Miyuki se sorprendieron.

– Jo-joven Chris – Eijun quedo sin palabras al tener a su ídolo frente a frente sin haber captado lo que habia dicho este al principio hasta que Chris volvió a hablar.

– Quiero ver tus grandes acrobacias. Quiero ver porque el jefe decidió darte una oportunidad, ya que no estoy de acuerdo con esa decisión – dijo Chris seriamente mientras veía como por un momento Eijun se mostro herido ante sus palabras.

– Pero yo… – Eijun no sabía que decir ante la situación y el hecho de saber que la persona a la que mas admiraba no estuviera de acuerdo con que él estuviera ahí le causo una ligera opresión en el pecho.

– ¿Huiras del reto? – Miyuki pregunto de repente viéndolo fijamente haciendo que Eijun lo viese con ese brillo peculiar que noto cuando este estaba sobre el escenario.

─"Ah, asi esta mucho mejor"─ penso el lentes tratando de no sonreir. Era clara cuál iba a ser la respuesta de Eijun.

– De acuerdo. Le demostrare que tengo la capacidad para estar aquí – respondió con tanta determinación y reto en su mirada provocando en Chris un ligero tic en sus manos.

– Pero si fallas, tendrás que irte del escenario─ dijo este haciendo que Eijun lo viera con gran sorpresa y todos los presentes se vieran entre si ─Tienes tres días para mostrarme tu acto en los trapecios asi que…sorpréndeme – dijo esto último con reto. Se dio la vuelta y asi salió del gimnasio junto con Rei y Oota, mientras tanto Miyuki quien seguia en su sitio, observaba a Eijun el cual no habia perdido la determinación en su mirada.

Miyuki solo sonrio.

─¡Suerte novato!─ dijo este al salir del gimnasio. Vaya que las cosas se pondrían muy interesantes.

Eijun podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente contra su pecho. El acto que tenía que mostrarle a Chris debía ser digno de ver o tendría que marcharse de ahí. No permitiría ser subestimado por nadie y mucho menos por la persona a la que tanto admiraba. Si lo lograba, podría demostrarles a todos que merecía ser parte de Seidou.

* * *

><p>Después de los entrenamientos, Eijun fue a almorzar con Haruichi y luego se dedicó a cumplir con su castigo de limpiar la pista del escenario. Haruichi le ofreció su ayuda pero este declinó ya que esa era su responsabilidad. Curiosamente, Furuya había decidido hacerles compañía sin razón alguna, murmurando algo de que quería estar cerca del escenario.<p>

Al día siguiente, ya estaba listo para comenzar a practicar con el trapecio. Ya que Chris y Miyuki usaban la sala de trapecios en el gimnasio principal, a Eijun le tocaba practicar directamente en el escenario. Rei le había dicho que un asistente de manutención iba a ayudarlo con el trapecio durante los tres días de práctica. Eijun justamente lo estaba esperando, con la esperanza de que se tratase de alguien amable.

– Tú debes ser Eijun Sawamura─ dijo alguien que se acercaba a Eijun, en su rostro se podía ver una expresión seria y el cejo levemente fruncido.

– ¡Así es! ¡Mucho gusto, cuento con tu ayuda! – saludó Eijun ruidosamente al joven que portaba el uniforme azul de manutención.

– Me habían dicho que eras escandaloso, pero no me imaginaba que fueras tan tonto– dijo el otro sonando un poco fastidiado.

– ¡Hey! – se quejó Eijun. Y aquí él esperaba que fuese alguien amable ¿será que todos en realidad lo odiaban?. No claro que no, Haruichi era la excepción como siempre.

– Soy Shinji Kanemaru. Ven te ayudare con el trapecio – dijo sin preámbulos, guiando a Eijun hacia una escalera que daba hasta la plataforma de los trapecios.

– ¡Wow! Aquí es donde todos los grandes trapecistas hacen sus actos – Eijun estaba maravillado mientras se encontraba en la plataforma y veía desde ahí el escenario completo. La verdad es que la vista y la sensación eran completamente diferentes a lo que sintió el dia anterior.

– Si, si. Dime, ¿que clase se acto piensas hacer? – Kanemaru pregunto, ya se habia asegurado de que la red de seguridad estuviera bien instalada y ahora estaba chequeando el arnés.

– Bueno aun no lo sé. Nunca me he subido a un trapecio – dijo Eijun sin importancia mientras seguia observando el escenario.

Kanemaru se detuvo por completo en lo que hacia.

– Espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que aceptaste el reto sin siquiera tener algún tipo de experiencia? – Kanemaru lo quedo viendo con incredulidad.

– Pues sí – Eijun dijo francamente mientras se frotaba la nuca y lo veía con disimulada vergüenza. Kanemaru se llevo una mano al rostro.

– No puedo creerlo ¡Eres un gran tonto! ¡Solo un milagro te podría ayudar! Ni un genio domina el trapecio en tres dias– Kanemaru dijo completamente fastidiado por lo ridículo de la situación pero después de ver de quien se trataba, la verdad lo ridículo era posible.

Suspiro y después hablo nuevamente. Ya podía sentir los dolores de cabeza que este chico le daría.

– En fin, mi trabajo es ayudarte… asi que más vale que esto valga la pena─ dijo este mientras veía seriamente a Eijun el cual le sonrio de una forma que lo descoloco un poco.

– ¡Si! ¡No te decepcionaré! – respondió el castaño. Kanemaru solo suspiro.

Kanemaru le estaba explicando ahora los aspectos técnicos sobre los trapecios. Al otro extremo, un trapecio estaba suelto para que Eijun pudiera alcanzarlo. Le explicó que tenía que usar todo su peso para poder balancearse y tomar altura y así soltar el trapecio y llegar al otro lado.

– No suena tan complicado, es como columpiarse ¿verdad?─ dijo este haciendo que Kanemaru quisiera darle un manotazo por detrás de la cabeza.

– No subestimes al trapecio, y si fuese tan fácil como columpiarse muchos serian expertos. En fin, cuando caigas procura hacerlo de espalda y con tus brazos cruzados o sobre el pecho─ le indico Kanemaru.

Eijun agarró la barra del trapecio firmemente y por un instante vio hacia abajo solo para tener una sensación de vértigo. Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en solo ver al frente. Kanemaru le dio la señal y Eijun saltó de la plataforma pero no pudo impulsarse lo suficiente, quedando colgado en el inmóvil trapecio.

Al parecer las cosas no serian nada fáciles.

– ¡Inténtalo de nuevo! – Kanemaru le gritó. Eijun se dejó caer y volvió a comenzar de nuevo.

Fue después de varios intentos que Eijun logró balancearse, pero aun no alcanzaba la altura adecuada. Kanemaru se preguntaba si el chico podría lograrlo, pero le parecía curioso como este logró llamar la atención del jefe y del mismísimo Chris. De pronto vio que de la nada, Eijun había alcanzado altura, soltado el trapecio e intentó llegar hasta el otro lado pero no logro alcanzarlo por lo que cayó en la red nuevamente pero esta vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

─ "Este chico… aprende muy rápido"─ penso asombrado y por un momento comenzó a creer que tal vez lo lograría.

* * *

><p>Al segundo día, Haruichi y Furuya fueron a ver a Eijun. Aunque a Furuya no le agradaba el hecho de que Eijun pudiera estar en el escenario y mucho menos en los trapecios. Le llevaron algo de comida y una bebida picante que según Furuya daba mucha energía, algo que le costaba creer a Haruichi pero la intención era lo que contaba.<p>

Al llegar vieron como Eijun soltaba el trapecio y llegaba al otro sin dificultad.

– Increíble – Haruichi estaba por demás asombrado. No habia duda de que Eijun cubría su falta de experiencia con el rápido aprendizaje al que sometía su cuerpo.

– Quiero subir al trapecio – dijo Furuya mientras observaba como el castaño volvia a volar por el aire con los trapecios.

– ¡Eijun-kun te trajimos comida!─ exclamo este mientras levantaba un bento envuelto en una manta.

– ¡¿Comida?! – Eijun al escuchar eso simplemente se tiro hacia la red para despues dar un medio salto y asi caer de pies fuera de esta. Si Haruichi hubiera tenido las manos libres hubiera aplaudido, mientras tanto Furuya solo lo veía de soslayo.

Haruichi al verlo más de cerca, notó como Eijun estaba lleno de rasguños y banditas. Nunca se imaginó que dominar el trapecio fuera tan difícil y doloroso.

– Eijun-kun, ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupado al ver el estado de su amigo.

– Oh ¿lo dices por las banditas?. No te preocupes, esto no es nada─ dijo Eijun sonriendo mientras se frotaba la nuca.

– Es que eres muy torpe – Al comentario de Kanemaru Haruichi rio un poco, Eijun hizo una mueca de enojo y Furuya solo observaba los trapecios.

– ¿Qué tipo de acrobacia piensas ejecutar? – Furuya pregunto sin ver a Eijun.

– Hare una doble voltereta de ida y vuelta – respondió Eijun mientras agarraba los deliciosos sándwiches y se los llevaba a la boca con gusto.

– ¿Sin cátcher? – Kanemaru le preguntó – Eso es muy complejo, ya que deberás acortar la distancia que normalmente es cubierta por los brazos extendidos del cátcher con los tuyos, ¿de verdad podrás?─ pregunto Kanemaru con seriedad. No era una técnica de alto riesgo ya que tendría siempre la red de seguridad, pero lo que mas importaba era la eficiencia con que la ejecutaría y sobre todo, la sincronización para poder alcanzar el otro trapecio.

Si fallaba, tendría que irse. Aunque considerando que solo en dos dias ya dominaba el trapecio…la verdad todo podía pasar con él.

– ¿Estás seguro Eijun-kun?─ pregunto Haruichi. Eijun solo le sonrio.

– Si quiero impresionar al joven Chris, tengo que hacer algo sorprendente– dijo Eijun con determinación mientras veía los trapecios. Haruichi al verlo solo sonrio, mientras tanto Furuya simplemente le ofreció la bebida casi en su cara.

─Te dará energía─ dijo este y sin mas se dio la vuelta para irse seguido por Haruichi, quien le habia dejado el resto del bento. Eijun solo se quedo observando la botella la cual decía claramente que era una bebida picante energética.

─Jaja, al final no es tan malo─ comento Eijun con una sonrisa para solo abrir la botella y asi tomarla.

Eijun hizo nota mental de nunca aceptar ningún tipo de bebida por parte del energúmeno de Furuya.

* * *

><p>En el último día, Eijun se encontraba exhausto. Tenía la acrobacia visualizada en su mente la cual consistía en balancearse alcanzando la altura perfecta, después dejaría ir la barra y daría dos volteretas para así tomar el segundo trapecio y después se daría vuelta rápidamente para regresar al primero…todo era cuestión de hacerlo.<p>

Claro esta, fácil es decirlo pero hacerlo era otro asunto.

Aun le faltaba mucho para perfeccionar su acto. Una y otra vez fallaba en regresar al primer trapecio para culminar la acrobacia. Ya era de noche y temprano por la mañana tenía que ejecutarla en frente de Chris y otros.

Haruichi, Furuya y Kanemaru estaban dormidos en los asientos de la audiencia. Mientras tanto Eijun seguia practicando e intentó regresar al primer trapecio pero no pudo alcanzarlo, por lo que solo cerro sus ojos para dejarse caer nuevamente cuando para su sorpresa, sus brazos fueron atrapados por dos fuertes y firmes manos.

–¡Ah Miyuki Kazuya! – Eijun se sorprendió al ver al otro colgando del trapecio con sus piernas. ¿Pero como rayos habia llegado ahí sin darse cuenta?.

– Ya te dije que no me llames por mi nombre completo─ le dijo este mientras lo veía y le regalaba una sonrisa juguetona ─ Vaya que eres todo un caso. En solo tres días y has avanzado tanto – dijo este sin ocultar su sorpresa, algo que hizo sentir a Eijun extrañamente feliz – Pero veo que tienes problemas para terminar─ concluyo obviamente haciendo que el castaño frunciera el cejo.

No habia necesidad de darle la razón cuando él estaba en lo correcto, por lo que Eijun simplemente guardo silencio, ganándose asi una risita por parte de Miyuki.

– ¿Qué es lo que ves cuando intentas alcanzar el trapecio?─ Miyuki pregunto de repente desubicando un poco al otro.

– ¿Qué?─ Eijun pregunto algo confundido.

– Tonto, un flyer siempre debe tener visualizado un objetivo, sea el cátcher o el trapecio. No saltes si no tienes tu objetivo divisado, presta mucha atención a la distancia que hay entre tus manos y la barra, o…─ le dijo este con una sonrisa.

─¿O qué?─ pregunto Eijun con curiosidad.

─O simplemente, imagíname como tu cátcher y veras como lo logras─ le dijo con un guiño, haciendo que Eijun frunciera el cejo, quiso decirle algo pero de pronto Miyuki se impulsó para soltarlo hacia el segundo trapecio.

Eijun lo alcanzó y de inmediato volteó su cabeza hacia atrás, pero Miyuki ya no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

─"Que sujeto más extraño"─ pensó Eijun, dejándose caer a la red mientras pensaba en lo dicho por Miyuki. Si prestaba mas atención hacia la distancia entre sus manos y el trapecio tal vez de verdad podría alcanzarlo.

─_O simplemente, imagíname como tu cátcher y veras como lo logras─_

─¡Ugh, ni que estuviera loco para querer que seas mi cátcher!─ exclamo molesto y tratando de ignorar la extraña sensación que dejaron las manos de Miyuki en sus brazos.

Mañana tenía que de alguna forma lograr terminar su acto perfectamente.

* * *

><p>Era el gran día y Eijun podía ver desde la plataforma a toda la gente que vino a ver su acto. Al lado de Chris, Kataoka, Rei y el señor Oota estaban sentados en primera fila. Miyuki y Kuramochi junto con otros acróbatas principales parecían estar conversando y se encontraban en la tercera fila. Al menos sabía que tenía el apoyo de Haruichi, y Kanemaru estaba a su lado para darle cualquier indicación que necesitara.<p>

– ¿Estás listo? – Kanemaru le preguntó, y no sabía porque pero en realidad estaba un poco nervioso por Eijun quien solo sonrio.

– Claro que sí─ respondió este.

– Bien entonces puedes comenzar cuando quieras.

Eijun tomo el trapecio en sus manos sin ver hacia abajo, solo veía al trapecio que tenía que alcanzar. Respiró profundamente y le dedicó unas palabras a su público.

– ¡El espectáculo esta apunto de conmenzar! – gritó Eijun con entusiasmo. No tenía que sentirse nervioso. Todo iba a salir bien.

– Es un gran idiota – dijo Miyuki desde su asiento todo divertido. Se veía que Eijun no conocía la pena.

– ¡Kyahaha! Está loco – Kuramochi dijo divertido por las agallas del chico ─Me agrada─ comento este.

– Su entusiasmo es admirable – dijo Tetsu. El resto del grupo solo rio por eso.

– ¡Más vale que no haga nada vergonzoso! – gruñó Jun ─Y mas le vale lograrlo─ dijo después haciendo que el resto del grupo lo viese con curiosidad. Jun solo los ignoro.

Eijun volvió a respirar profundamente y camino hacia atrás. Corrió hacia adelante impulsándose con el trapecio en mano. Se balanceo con buen ritmo y pronto tomo altura. Todos se asombraron al ver que en solo tres días el novato ya podía usar un trapecio.

Cuando sintió que era el momento adecuado, soltó el trapecio, ejecutó las dos volteretas rápidamente, dejando a muchos sorprendidos, pero Kataoka y Chris aun mantenían un semblante serio. Eijun extendió su cuerpo para agarrar el segundo trapecio después de las dos volteretas. Lo tomó firmemente, dio la vuelta y con toda su fuerza, se balanceo para regresar al primer trapecio, el cual todavía estaba en movimiento.

Recordando las palabras de Miyuki, no perdió de vista a la barra y se soltó. Sintió que su cuerpo estaba muy ligero y el trapecio estaba completamente visible. Extendió sus manos pero en el último momento, el trapecio se alejaba de sus manos solo por un centímetro.

Cayó hacia la red y pudo sentir lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Pero no lloraría, porque aunque habia fallado el sabia mejor que nadie cuanto se habia esforzado.

Aunque eso habia sido lo suficiente.

Todos habían presenciado el acto detenidamente, muchos sintieron pena y hasta frustración (véase Jun) al ver como por poco el chico lo lograba. Kataoka se retiró, seguido por Oota y Rei quien se habia dado la vuelta para ver Eijun con una sonrisa. Haruichi, Furuya Y Kanemaru bajaron al escenario para ayudar a Eijun bajar de la red pero este ya lo habia hecho por su cuenta.

Chris se acercó a ellos.

– Es una pena, se ve que te esforzaste para poder realizar esa acrobacia. Pero fallaste. – Chris dijo fríamente. Eijun solo pudo bajar el rostro. Ah, ahí estaba nuevamente…esa opresión en el pecho.

– Pero…─ dijo este haciendo que Eijun levantara el rostro ─admito que fue increíble ver que un principiante haya podido llegar tan lejos en solo tres días. Veremos de que más estas hecho – Chris dijo para solo darse la vuelta y asi retirarse del escenario dejando a Eijun sorprendido.

– Eso significa…─

– ¡Eijun-kun puedes quedarte! – Haruichi exclamó aliviado y feliz.

Eijun se quedo en silencio. Aún estaba procesando las palabras de Chris ¿acaso lo habia elogiado? ¿De verdad podía quedarse? Ante la simple idea Eijun simplemente grito emocionado para asi abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a Haruichi y Kanemaru que ante el contacto se ruborizaron, Furuya estaba sorprendido pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Desde los asientos de la audiencia, Miyuki solo podía sonreír al ver como el torpe chico había ganado su estadía en Seidou.

– Me pregunto, ¿de qué otras cosas será capaz de hacer? – preguntó Miyuki en voz alta.

– ¿Huh? ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Kuramochi quien ya se habia puesto de pie y lo veía con curiosidad notando un peculiar brillo en la mirada del otro.

– Hmm nada. Vamos, tenemos que ir a practicar─ dijo este, dejando asi al grupo de chicos festejando.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Nunca me imaginé que esta idea funcionaría pero aqui esta el tercer capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

– ¡Salud! – Haruichi y Eijun dijeron al unísono, brindando por el excito de este en su prueba. Furuya por otro lado, estaba sentado en la mesa, disfrutando de su tazón de helado.

– ¡Los tres días de entrenamiento dieron sus frutos! ¡El joven Chris me ha aceptado! – Eijun declaró, levantando su vaso nuevamente en al aire para brindar.

Decidieron tener una pequeña e improvisada fiesta en la habitación de Eijun, contando que aún faltaban horas para que apagaran las luces de los dormitorios. Da la casualidad que Furuya residía en la habitación anterior a la de Haruichi, lo que significaba que podían verse más a menudo. Eijun no sabía si eso era bueno, ya que todavía recordaba como las palabras de Furuya habían causado el conflicto en el primer día de prácticas. Pero el hecho de que haya acompañado a Haruichi para apoyarlo durante todo este tiempo significaba que Furuya no era tan malo.

– Es un gran alivio, ahora todos te aceptaran – dijo Haruichi.

– ¡Jajajaja! ¡Es por eso que hay que celebrar! – dijo Eijun – ¡Oi Furuya! Deja de comer helado y diviértete – se dirigió al chico que seguía ignorándolos.

– ¡Oye no me ignores! – trató de llamar la atención del otro.

Haruichi no pudo evitar encontrar algo cómica la interacción de sus nuevos amigos. Tenía el presentimiento que en algún tiempo, ellos dos serian rivales en el escenario. Eran completamente opuestos, pero ambos mostraban tener un gran interés en Seidou. Haruichi estaba contento de haberlos conocido y poder actuar al lado de ellos; aunque temía que la efusividad de Eijun, y la indiferencia de Furuya fueran a causar problemas.

Justo como ahora que Eijun levantaba la voz para que Furuya le hiciera caso.

– Eijun-kun no hables tan alto. El encargado nos podría venir a regañar por el ruido – Haruichi le advirtió al castaño.

En ese momento, las palabras de Haruichi se hicieron realidad porque alguien llamó a la puerta. Todos se quedaron inmóviles por un momento hasta que volvieron a tocar. Eijun decidió a ir a abrirla, dejando pasar a un joven que portaba el distintivo uniforme azul para los encargados de manutención.

– Escuché un alboroto así que decidí ver lo que ocurría. ¿Está todo bien? – Hisashi Watanabe, o Nabe como todos le apodaban, era el responsable en mantener los dormitorios en orden y asegurarse de que los residentes tengan todo lo que necesiten, se encontraba ahora en frente de Eijun.

– Ah sí. Todo está bien por aquí – respondió Eijun nervioso de estar en problemas otra vez.

– ¿Están teniendo una fiesta? – preguntó al notar las botellas de refresco y la comida en la mesa.

– Ah bueno… nosotros…─

– Solo asegúrense de no hacer mucho ruido y limpiar todo al final– Nabe dijo sonriendo levemente, dándole a Eijun un aire de confianza y seguridad.

– ¡Si señor! – exclamó Eijun.

Nabe se dispuso a retirarse cuando en ese momento un par de acróbatas se asomaron a la puerta. Al parecer, ellos lo andaban buscando.

– Oh con que aquí estabas – dijo Kuramochi al entrar – ¿Regañando a los novatos? – dijo al notar a los de primer ingreso.

– ¡Ah es Kuramochi-senpai! – señaló Eijun al ver como el responsable de su desvelo, y por lo tanto su tardanza, estaba nuevamente en su habitación.

– Pero que escandaloso – el otro acróbata que acompañaba a Kuramochi comentó, haciéndose notar.

Al verlo, Eijun se sorprendió con su apariencia pues este joven era de baja estatura y tenía el cabello rosa tal y como Haruichi.

– ¡¿D-dos Haruichis?! – Eijun dijo apuntando a ambos, sin darse cuenta que en realidad ellos eran hermanos.

– Mas respeto a tus mayores – Ryosuke dijo para después darle un golpe en la cabeza al ruidoso principiante.

– ¡Ouch! –Eijun se quejó mientras sobaba su cabeza.

– ¿Me buscaban? – Nabe interrumpió.

– Oh si, Ryo-san necesita reemplazar una bombilla – recordó Kuramochi.

– ¿Ryo-san? – Eijun se reincorporó. Se quedó viendo a Ryosuke por un instante cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

– ¡Usted es al talentoso Ryosuke-san! ¡Uno de los mejores acróbatas en la cuerda floja! – decía Eijun emocionado de tener a tan importante figura en su habitación.

– Oh, veo que sabes muy bien sobre mí. Pero sigues siendo muy ruidoso – nuevamente Ryosuke le dio un golpe a Eijun el cual solo pudo quejarse nuevamente por el dolor. Haruichi acudió a su lado temiendo que su hermano tomara gusto en maltratar a Eijun.

– Eijun-kun ¿estás bien? – preguntó Haruichi – Hermano, no deberías golpear a la gente – dijo dirigiéndose a su hermano.

– Tu amigo es muy escandaloso Haruichi – Ryosuke le contestó.

– Y también muy torpe – secundó Kuramochi.

– ¡Hey! – Eijun solo podía quejarse ante los insultos hacia su persona de los cuales se estaban haciendo muy frecuentes.

– Bien, creo que mejor nos vamos – dijo Nabe interrumpiendo el abuso de los veteranos acróbatas, aunque eso siempre era común cuando llegaban principiantes a unirse a Seidou – Que tengan buenas noches – se despidió de los tres chicos, saliendo de la habitación seguido por Kuramochi y Ryosuke.

Eijun quedo viendo la puerta por un momento para después girar su cabeza rápidamente para observar detenidamente a Haruichi.

– ¿Eijun-kun su-sucede algo...?

– ¡¿SON HERMANOS?! – gritó Eijun espantando a su amigo – ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta?!─ exclamo mientras veía a Haruichi.

– Bu-bueno nunca lo mencione… – dijo Haruichi intentando de recuperarse del asombro.

– Ya no hay helado – murmuró Furuya que hasta ahora estaba callado – ¿Tienes más? – preguntó poniéndose de pie en camino hasta el refrigerador de Eijun.

– ¡Oye Furuya, aléjate de MI helado! – Eijun advirtió al otro para que se detuviera pero Furuya optó por seguir ignorándolo.

– Chicos no peleen – Haruichi intentó de intervenir, mas sus intentos fueron en vano, ya que Eijun y Furuya no soltaban una cubeta de helado para que el otro no pudiera apoderarse de ella. Haruichi solo podía suspirar al ver lo infantil que eran sus amigos. Esa noche iba a ser muy larga.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, los tres chicos salían de los vestidores para dejar el gimnasio. Justo cuando estaban cerca de la salida, Furuya se detuvo al ver a un gran grupo de acróbatas reunidos alrededor de lo que parecía ser un anuncio importante. Haruichi se percató de la ausencia de Furuya así que le aviso a Eijun para que fueran a buscarlo.<p>

– Seguramente se quedó dormido en el camino – dijo Eijun, pero sin más que hacer decidió acompañar a su amigo. Poco después encontraron a Furuya detrás del grupo de gente.

– ¿Pasa algo Furuya-kun? – le llamó Haruichi.

– Es el anuncio del nuevo espectáculo – dijo Furuya monótonamente.

– ¡Oh sí! Escuche que piensan dejar a los de primer ingreso participar – informó Haruichi.

– ¡¿En serio?! Eso significa… ¡Compartir el escenario con los más grandes de Seidou! – gritó Eijun y de inmediato se dirigió al grupo, abriéndose paso entre la gente, para así ver el anuncio. Ahí mismo se encontraba Kanemaru, quien estaba a cargo de colgar los carteles por todo el gimnasio.

– Tan temprano y ya estas armando un escándalo – dijo disgustado.

– Oh, es Kanemaru. Dime ¿es cierto que los principiantes pueden participar en la nueva función? – preguntó.

– Eso es lo que nos informaron. Todos serán parte de la función especial de otoño – dijo Kanemaru señalando al cartel naranja que recién había colocado.

Eijun solo podía sonreír ampliamente al saber que muy pronto volvería a poner un pie en el escenario, y ahora al lado de sus compañeros e ídolos. No podía esperar más para saber qué papel se le otorgaría.

* * *

><p>El espectáculo de otoño ese año consistiría en la implementación de técnicas del circo oriental. Por lo tanto, Kataoka personalmente se encargaría de asignar los papeles a los principiantes; todos estaban nerviosos y tensos por saber que papel tendrían.<p>

Todos menos Eijun, que estaba de muy buenos ánimos desde que supo que podría actuar nuevamente. No podía evitar soñar despierto con el rol que tendría en el escenario.

– Muy bien, ahora les diré a cada uno en que se especializaran para llevar a cabo la función de otoño – dijo Kataoka firmemente.

Tal y como había dicho, el jefe asigno a varios en diferentes categorías basado en las cualidades que los principiantes han demostrado. Los actos a realizarse eran desde acrobacias en la cuerda floja, danza sobre esferas, balance de platos, demostraciones de gimnasia y hasta actos donde el fuego era el elemento principal. Eijun moría por saber qué es lo que le tocaría; solo faltaban pocos para ser nombrados, él junto con Haruichi y Furuya y otros cuantos compañeros.

– Kominato Haruichi, danza con los diávolos – anunció Kataoka.

– ¡Si! – respondió Haruichi.

– Furuya Satoru, cuerda floja─

– Pero yo quería usar el trapecio – murmuró Furuya un tanto decepcionado.

Mientras tanto, Eijun ya estaba listo para recibir su papel. Solo faltaba él, no le importaba que tan pequeño fuera su rol, se aseguraría de actuar de la mejor forma posible. Pero el jefe nunca menciono su nombre.

– Muy bien eso es todo. Ahora todos tendrán que seguir las indicaciones del líder de su grupo – terminó Kataoka para poder retirarse y dejar a Rei junto con los senpai a cargo de los ensayos de los principiantes.

– Debe ser un error – Haruichi dijo en modo de animar a Eijun.

Eijun asintió y decidió ir hablar con el jefe antes de que él se fuera.

– ¡Boss! No se vaya – llamó Eijun.

– ¿Boss? – Kataoka volteo a ver al chico levantando una ceja al escuchar como Eijun lo había llamado.

– Ese tonto – susurró Rei ante la falta de respeto de Eijun, sacudiendo su cabeza y llevándose una mano al rostro.

– ¿Y mi papel cuál es? – preguntó Eijun esperanzado que todo fuera una equivocación.

– Tú no tienes ningún papel – Kataoka le dijo seriamente, dándole a saber que no se trataba de ningún error o broma.

– Pero ¿p-por qué? – Eijun no entendía él porque se le había omitido participar justamente cuando los demás lo estaban aceptando en el escenario. Más cuando el joven Chris ya había aprobado su estadía en Seidou. Eijun quedo viendo fijamente al jefe ya que no aceptaría que él se fuera sin ninguna explicación.

– ¿En realidad quieres un papel?─ pregunto Kataoka al ver que Eijun no cedería y no lo dejaría irse hasta que al menos le diera una explicación la cual no pensaba dársela.

– ¡Claro que sí! ─ respondió Eijun quien ahora tenia el rostro iluminado, aunque seguia sin entender del porque Kataoka le habia dicho que no tendría un papel ¿será que no sería en si parte de la obra?.

– Bien, entonces te daré uno, pero no puedes quejarte en lo absoluto – culminó Kataoka quien lo veía seriamente.

– ¡Aceptare cualquier papel que me ofrezca! – dijo Eijun firmemente, regresando la mirada de igual forma.

– ¡Yuki! Lleva al chico con Masuko – y con esa orden, Kataoka simplemente se retiro del lugar.

– ¿Masuko?─

– Ven conmigo – Tetsu apareció al lado de este para que lo acompañara.

* * *

><p>Ambos salieron en rumbo a una de las bodegas dentro de las instalaciones. Ahí, Eijun observó que alguien se encontraba organizando varios sacos llenos de varios juguetes que eran entregados a los niños que llegaban a ver las funciones.<p>

– Veo que ya estas preparándote para esta noche – dijo Tetsu llamando la atención del acróbata dentro de la bodega. Eijun notó que el acróbata era no solo alto, pero también fornido, con una apariencia ruda y lucia muy familiar.

– Muchos niños han estado viniendo. Es mejor tener todo listo para no causar contra tiempos─ comento el acróbata.

– Sawamura, ahora estarás a cargo de ayudar a Masuko – le indicó Tetsu – Recuerda que no puedes rechazar el papel que se te ha dado – con eso dicho, Tetsu empezó a retirarse – Cumple tu papel con entusiasmo – dijo para después irse de la bodega.

– Muy bien, soy Masuko Tooru y de ahora en adelante me ayudaras a repartir juguetes – se presentó el acróbata ante Eijun que este al escuchar el nombre completo del otro no pudo ocultar su asombro.

– ¡Es un honor trabajar con usted! ¡Soy Eijun Sawamura, un gran admirador de su gran fuerza y destreza en el escenario! – se presentó Eijun inclinándose hacia el frente con mucho respeto.

– Jajaja, me halagas. Muy bien Sawamura-chan, hay que estar listos antes de que empiece la función

– ¡Si Masuko-senpai!─ respondió Eijun con toda la efusividad que alguien podía tener al esperar hacer bien su trabajo.

* * *

><p>Estaba contento de poder ayudar a Masuko, pero ahora que se encontraba arrastrando dos sacos llenos de juguetes, se estaba dando cuenta que este no era el papel que esperaba recibir. El solo quería actuar en el escenario con los demás, y disfrutar de las ovaciones del público. Eijun empezaba a pensar que todo esto era parte de un complot del jefe contra él.<p>

– Esto pesa mucho. ¡¿Y por qué tengo que usar este disfraz de bufón?! – Eijun se quejaba mientras seguía arrastrando los pesados sacos por los pasillos de los bastidores. Llevaba puesto un traje de bufón de rayas azules y amarillas, un sombrero amarillo de varias puntas y zapatillas de punta con cascabeles.

– Oh ¿pero que tenemos aquí? – dijo una voz algo cantarina refiriéndose a Eijun.

– Esa voz… – Eijun miró de donde prevenía esa voz que al escucharla le causaba una gran exasperación.

– ¿Ya estás trabajando? Jajaja te vez muy bien – rio Miyuki.

– ¡No te rías Miyuki Kazuya! – Eijun le dijo fastidiado. Definitivamente no tenía paciencia cuando se trataba de él.

– ¿No deberías estar ensayando con tus compañeros? – le preguntó Miyuki para luego acercarse al chico.

– El jefe dijo que no había ningún papel para mí – Eijun dijo cabizbajo – ¡Pero prometí cumplir con mi deber! – dijo recuperándose inmediatamente.

– Ya veo, bueno de seguro el jefe tiene sus razones – Miyuki de pronto abrió uno de los sacos y empezó a ver los juguetes.

– ¡Oye, eso es para los niños!─

– Hmm tomare una – Miyuki le mostró a Eijun una barita de luz – después de todo, aquí todos somos niños de corazón─ comento divertido para después guiñarle el ojo.

– ¡Eso se nota! – espetó Eijun para hacer una mueca de disgusto.

– Bueno alégrate de saber que yo fui el primero en tomar uno de tus juguetes – dijo Miyuki haciendo que Eijun se fastidiara aún más – Mejor me voy a mi camerino, la función está a punto de comenzar─ y con eso simplemente se retiro.

Eijun bufó y tomó los sacos de nuevo. No podía creer lo fastidioso que podría ser el otro, desde que lo conoció, Miyuki no habia hecho nada más que burlarse de él y hasta engañarlo para meterlo en problemas. Estaba seguro que el joven Chris nunca se comportaría así. Aunque debía admitir que Miyuki tenía talento y devoción por el escenario Seidou, por eso Eijun sabía que no debía ser tan malo.

– ¡Oi Sawamura! – Miyuki le llamó desde la puerta de su camerino – ¡Sé que eres torpe pero no vayas hacer un desastre! Jeje – terminó para así entrar a su camerino.

–"¡Olvídalo, este sujeto es desagradable!"─ penso mientras veía el pasillo ─Espero nunca trabajar con él─ refunfuño para asi tomar los sacos e irse.

* * *

><p>Los espectadores ya estaban llegando y tomando asiento para disfrutar del espectáculo. Eijun debía repartir los regalos a los niños presentes, mientras que Masuko los recibía con globos en la entrada. Sonaba muy sencillo, pero era más difícil de lo que Eijun esperaba.<p>

– ¡Niños solicito su atención! – Eijun trató de llamar la atención de los niños pero ninguno parecía interesado en él. Siguió gritando pero era todo en vano – ¿Por qué no me hacen caso?─ se pregunto algo molesto mientras los veía.

– Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – una voz familiar dijo.

– Pero si es… ¡el señor policía! – dijo Eijun sorprendido de verlo ahí – ¿Qué hace aquí?─ pregunto con curiosidad.

– Te dije que es el oficial Azuma, y hoy es mi día libre – le contestó – veo que lograste unirte─ dijo si ocultar su sorpresa.

– Si, aunque pasaron muchas cosas─ comento Eijun.

– ¿Tienes que repartir eso? Jajaja el bufón del escenario Seidou – Azuma comenzó a reír.

– ¡Oiga! No se burle de mi trabajo – se quejó Eijun.

– Bien, bien chico. Mejor voy a tomar asiento. Suerte con eso – dijo despidiéndose.

La función ya daba comienzo y Eijun todavía tenía dificultades en repartir las baritas a los niños. Lamentablemente, el tiempo que se le había dado ya había terminado y debía retirarse, aun le quedaban muchos juguetes dentro de los sacos lo que significaba que había fallado en cumplir el trabajo de esa noche.

Por supuesto, Kataoka no estaba nada complacido con los resultados.

– Esto es inaceptable. No pudiste cumplir con el papel que se te dio – Kataoka le dijo – Tú lo aceptaste pero no cumpliste con tu trabajo─ le dijo seriamente haciendo que Eijun apretara los puños.

– Pero… ¡¿Cómo se le puede llamar esto un papel?! – exclamo Eijun molesto y frustrado mientras lo veía fijamente y hasta de forma retadora, pero Kataoka simplemente lo ignoro.

– ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Veo que aún es muy pronto para que tú seas parte del escenario – Kataoka se retiró rápidamente dejando a Eijun confundido.

* * *

><p>La función de la tarde pronto iba a comenzar y Eijun estaba decidido en repartir todos los juguetes esta vez. Ya no se sentía frustrado y molesto ya que se la paso todo el día corriendo para desahogarse porque Haruichi y Furuya estaban ocupados en sus ensayos. Ahora con la mente despejada, caminaba hacia la bodega para que Masuko-senpai le diera los sacos.<p>

– Me alegra de que no te hayas rendido Sawamura-chan – le comentó Masuko al verlo llegar.

– Ni loco pienso rendirme, le demostrare al jefe que puedo hacerlo─ respondió Eijun con una amplia sonrisa y mirada llena de determinación.

Porque si, de ninguna forma se iba a rendir. No habia llegado tan lejos y habia pasado por tantas dificultades para simplemente tirar la toalla.

Y de ninguna manera dejaría que ese hombre de gafas oscuras lo subestimara. Si él no podía actuar en el escenario aún, entonces se aseguraría de crear una actuación en otro lado. No podía dejar que las cosas se quedaran así, por eso, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien del quién podía contar.

* * *

><p>– Aquí tienes. Pero ¿para qué quiere un traje de payaso? – Kanemaru le había traído un atuendo completo, viéndolo con curiosidad.<p>

– Lo necesito para cumplir con mi deber. Gracias Kanemaru – Eijun le agradeció y de inmediato empezó a cambiarse.

– Con tal que no vayas a causar problemas está bien por mí – dijo dejando a Eijun solo en los vestidores.

Después de disfrazarse, Eijun estaba listo para realizar su papel. Como los niños no le habían hecho caso la noche anterior, entonces decidió que si se vestía y actuaba como payaso esta vez los niños si lo escucharían. Al entrar a la zona de las butacas, salió corriendo y tropezó apropósito logrando llamar la atención del público; siguió haciendo bromas y disparates causando que muchos niños llegaran a donde él se encontraba. En cuestión de minutos, los sacos ya estaban vacíos.

– ¡Jaja! Mi plan funcionó – dijo Eijun muy orgulloso. Fue directo hasta Kataoka quien se encontraba cerca para mostrarle su triunfo – Mire jefe, esta vez los repartí todos─ dijo con orgullo y una sonrisa que desapareció al ver la severa expresión de Kataoka.

– Sigues sin entender. ¿Por qué mejor no reflexionas sobre lo que acabas de hacer? – dijo seriamente el mayor y sin decir más, se fue de ahí.

– ¿Pero qué es lo que quiere? No entiendo ─ Eijun no solo estaba frustrado nuevamente sino que desconcertado. No comprendía ¿Cuál era el problema ahora? ¿Acaso su deber no solo era el repartir los juguetes?

– Sawamura – Kanemaru llegó a su lado con una expresión entre molesta y cansada – por lo que hiciste esta noche, la función se retrasó diez minutos. Causaste que los niños se levantaran de sus asientos y muchos de ellos no recordaban como regresar, algunos se cayeron y se lastimaron… – le informó Kanemaru – sé que no era tu intención pero… –

– Yo… yo solo quería… – Eijun no pudo decir nada después de saber lo que había causado y solo salió corriendo de los bastidores sintiéndose terrible y muy apenado.

* * *

><p>El sol ya se estaba poniendo.<p>

Eijun quien se encontraba con sus brazos recargados en la baranda que rodeaba al escenario, suspiro nuevamente. Había sido un completo egoísta, no se puso a pensar sobre las consecuencias de sus acciones. Su deseo de actuar y tener la atención de la audiencia lo llevo a cometer graves errores; ahora entendía por qué el jefe estaba tan molesto con él.

– Soy un idiota – dijo suspirando profundamente, evitando derramar lágrimas de frustración.

– No hay nada más triste que ver a un payaso llorar – al escuchar esa voz, Eijun se volteo inmediatamente.

– ¡Joven Chris! – no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al verlo, pero de inmediato agacho el rostro porque no quería que la persona que más admiraba lo viera en ese estado.

– Aún te falta mucho por aprender y aunque cometas errores, aprenderás de ellos – Chris dijo acercándose a la baranda – Yo también… he aprendido así – susurro mientras veía al horizonte donde las luces de los más altos edificios comenzaban a notarse.

– ¿Qué?─ Eijun pregunto confundido mas por lo último que habia escuchado.

– El rol de un payaso es hacer feliz a la gente – Chris le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar de vuelta al escenario ─ en donde y como lo haga es cuestión de él ¿no crees?─ y con eso se alejo por completo.

Ante las palabras de Chris, Eijun abrió sus ojos de par en par captando su significado y sonrio ampliamente. Ya lo sabía, sabía que hacer y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, agradeciéndole enormemente a Chris.

Todavía faltaba la función de la noche, todavía su trabajo no había terminado, ahora sabia claramente que hacer.

* * *

><p>Al caer la noche, nuevos espectadores llegaban a Seidou. Una madre acompañada de su hijo estaban ingresando por las puertas principales, cuando el pequeño vio algo que le llamo la atención.<p>

– Mira mamá, es un payaso – el niño apunto a un payaso que estaba rodeado de niños – pero no se mueve ─ comento con curiosidad, acercándose de igual forma para solo observarlo de pies y cabeza. Se atrevió a jalarle suavemente de la ropa pero este no se movió en lo mas mínimo.

Ahora todos los niños y hasta algunos adultos estaban aun más curiosos por saber si el payaso era en realidad un muñeco o alguien de verdad, por mas que los demás niños le jalaran la ropa o tocaran este simplemente no se movía pero sus ojos eran brillantes y llenos de vida.

─Jeje que payaso tan raro─ comento el niño quien ahora se iba tomado de la mano de su madre para asi entrar a la sala de la función, no sin antes voltear hacia atrás para verlo nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Antes de que las luces se apagaran para dar comienzo a la función, Eijun quien cargaba el pesado saco; camino entre las butacas para solo tropezar cómicamente, haciendo que tanto niños y adultos se rieran.<p>

Se levanto torpemente para solo sacudir su ropa y después darse un pequeño coscorrón asi mismo mientras sacaba la lengua, esto solo provoco mas risas. Todos estaban maravillados de ver que el payaso en realidad se movía.

─ ¡Jajaja, mira mamá es el payaso que estaba en la entrada!─ comento el niño que se habia atrevido a jalarle la ropa por primera vez.

Eijun al notar que tenía la atención de todos, sonrio ampliamente y después aclaro su garganta de forma dramática para llevar ambas manos a su boca.

– ¡Niños y niñas! ¡¿Les gustaria ayudarme a crear pequeñas estrellas para el escenario?!─ pregunto este con voz chillona y graciosa haciendo que muchos rieran pero inmediatamente recibió un coro de respuestas por parte de todos los niños.

─ ¡Si queremos!─

Eijun solo sonrio mientras tenia ambas manos en sus caderas y asentía con su cabeza.

─ ¡Muy bien, entonces les repartiré a cada uno mis baritas mágicas especiales!─ exclamo este haciendo los niños exclamaran entusiasmados ─ ¡Entonces por favor, sean buenos niños y no se levanten de sus asientos para asi entregárselas!─ volvió hablar este.

Eijun rápidamente fue fila por fila repartiendo las baritas de luz, haciendo caras graciosas para hacer reír a los niños.

Una vez que los sacos estuvieron vacios, Eijun volvió hablar nuevamente llamando la atención de todos.

─ ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora necesitare de su ayuda, cuando las luces se apaguen todos levanten sus baritas y apriétenlas!─

Y cuando se apagaron las luces, Eijun tomó una barita más grande y la encendió para así invitar a todos los niños que hicieran lo mismo; aunque estos no supieron que al apretarlas las habían encendido lo cual maravillo a muchos. Levantando su brazo, y sacudió la barita de lado a lado por lo que fue imitado por todos, haciendo que las luces parecieran como pequeñas estrellas tintineantes.

Justo en ese momento, el acto principal de los trapecios se llevaba a cabo, dándole a Miyuki un maravilloso espectáculo desde lo alto.

– Pequeñas estrellas – Miyuki dijo mientras observaba a las estrellas brillar y no pudo evitar sonreir suavemente al ver a Eijun sonreir y reír mientras dirigía a los demás ─Vaya que si brillan─ comento este para asi seguir con su acto.

* * *

><p>A la salida, Eijun se despedía de los espectadores deseándoles buenas noches. Estaba satisfecho con su trabajo, porque ahora comprendía que el espectáculo comenzaba desde el primer momento en que el público llegaba al escenario. Comprendió que ellos eran una parte esencial del escenario y que hacerlos sentir parte de este, era lo más importante para los acróbatas.<p>

Su papel era el divertir y provocar sonrisas y risas en ellos. Hacerles sentir la magia que tenia el escenario.

Cuando estaba a punto de regresar a los camerinos, Eijun sintió como alguien jalaba de su traje. Se volteo hacia atrás y vio que era el niño que se habia atrevido a jalarle el traje por primera vez; este tenia un marcador en su mano y tímidamente se lo ofreció a Eijun.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¿Quieres mi autógrafo? – Eijun le pregunto al niño agachándose a su nivel, y el niño asintió con la cabeza efusivamente y estiro su camisa para que Eijun pudiera escribir en ella. Como no esperaba dar un autógrafo opto por escribir su nombre y le dibujo una estrella. El pequeño al ver su autógrafo, quedo completamente feliz dándole la mano a Eijun para después irse con su mamá.

– ¡Mamá mira, el payasito me dio su autógrafo! – el niño le enseño su camisa a su madre la cual sonrio y le dio las gracias a Eijun con una pequeña reverencia haciendo que Eijun se sonrojara levemente e hiciera lo mismo.

Se despidió del niño el cual solo sacudió su mano efusivamente y sonreía.

Esa noche, Eijun Sawamura había conocido a su primer fan.


End file.
